Hacia la tormenta
by river7black
Summary: Criada entre algodones la vida de la Señorita Murphy se desmorona, su apellido caído en desgracia y toda su vida con él. Luchará por encontrar su sitio en Nassau, una isla de piratas, prostitutas y gente de mal vivir. Charles dice saber el futuro de una mujer como Vrea en un lugar así, pero se sorprenderá una y otra vez con su perseverancia y su ingenio.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I: LLEGADA A LA TIERRA LIBRE.**

Apoyó la frente contra el cristal, el frescor y la húmeda calidez de su aliento formaba una nube de vaho en la que dibuja formas: una luna, un sol, estrellas. Una costumbre que arrastra desde niña. El índice quedó a unos centímetros de la ventana suspensivo antes de escribir un nombre acompañado de un corazón "James" y al alejarse observó ausente como el vaho desaparece poco a poco hasta no dejar rastro.

\- Te lo aseguro, aunque dejes de mirar un instante, el mar no se va a mover.-

Sonrió pesarosa y se alzó a besar la frente del hombre que yace débil y enfermo sobre el camastro.

\- Una broma, alguien ha despertado de buen humor. Deberías intentar comer algo padre – comentó inclinándose hasta posar los labios en la frente húmeda y fría del enfermo.

\- No debemos estar lejos de tierra, prefería esperar a llegar. – Vrea se levantó ignorándolo hasta la minúscula mesita de noche buscando el tazón de guiso frio e intacto – Vrea, por favor, no creo ser capaz de vomitar nada mas. – gimió deteniéndola. La joven mordisqueó el labio indecisa, el caldo frio ha coagulado en una masa poco apetecible que a ella misma le repugnaba.

\- Esta bien, voy a ver cuando falta para entrar en el puerto. Vuelvo enseguida –

Ahuecó las almohadas y lo arropó antes de dirigirse a las escaleras que ascienden hasta la proa.

El día ha amanecido oscuro, el cielo cubierto por un tupido manto de nubes y una ligera niebla que lo cubre todo de un aura grisacea y triste.

Muy apropiado para su estado de animo, pero no suficiente. Si el clima tuviese que reflejar sus emociones hacia días que una tormenta como ninguna antes habria convertido esa pequeña y sucia barcaza en astillas.

Y ese maldito viento lleva días soplando en contra, retrasando su llegada, como si Dios les estuviese advirtiendo de no pisar la blanca arena de Nassau.

Vrea retorció sus manos preocupada, la isla ya se atisbaba en el horizonte y tras semanas de viaje no soportaba ni un segundo mas en aquel buque de mala muerte, ni el olor que despedía su camarote, a vomito y enfermedad causado por su pobre padre.

\- Cuando llegaremos a puerto capitan Reynols? – preguntó

\- Un par de horas ni no cambia este maldito viento, cualquiera diria que nos han echado un mal de ojo- farfulla observando por su catalejo.

Acomodó la capa sobre sus hombros, ajustando el broche, era de plata, un adorno caro y delicado, uno de los primeros regalos de James y al tocarlo con cariño las lagrimas ascendieron de nuevo por su garganta "por que ha tenido que sucedernos esto, padre"

\- En el desembarco un par de hombres deberian ayudar a mi padre, esta travesia ha agravado mucho su enfermedad y no creo que tenga fuerzas siquiera para levantarse – sugirió esperando que el capitan Reynols no los arrojase sin más en la orilla antes de dar media vuelta. Espera su negativa antes de ofrecerle algo de dinero. Sospecha que tendrán que subsistir de empeñar joyas familiares y regalos costosos.

\- Por supuesto – Respondió el capitán. Suspira aliviada, sonriéndole ampliamente.

\- Es usted un buen hombre Capitán- murmuró.

Habian tenido suerte en algo, se dice, el Capitán había resultado ser un hombre decente, el oro habia comprado su lealtad pero no habia faltado a su palabra y ningun hombre a bordo habia echo amago de aprovecharse de ella que ya es mas de lo que había esperado.

Se lo agradecio de corazon antes de bajar a preparar a su padre que yacia convaleciente.

En su mente el ultimo mes seguia pareciendole tan irreal que cada mañana esperaba despertarse de nuevo en su lecho acolchado en su amplio cuarto de cortinas blancas con un esplendido desayuno esperandola bajo. Nunca habia sabido valorarlos, algo tan simple como una bandeja con zumo, leche, huevos y panceta.

Se alisa el vestido, demasiado caro para el lugar al que se dirigen. Bajó las escarelas que conducen al camarote pequeño y austero: dos camastros sucios del viaje y un diminuto compartimento provistos de un par de cubos donde hacer sus necesidades.

Habia estado tan avergonzada la primera vez que tuvo que subir a cubierta con el cubo lleno de sus propias asquerosidades, rezando para no cruzarse con nadie de la tripulacion.

Suciedad y mas porquerías, el olor a sudor y a meados le revolvían el estomago, cerraba los ojos unos instantes evocando su casa, su precioso hogar de blancas paredes y suelo de fino mármol, impoluta, donde no había cabida para esa pestilencia sino el dulce olor a galletas, a velas de vainilla o a sales de baño.

\- ¿Estamos llegando ya, cariño? – La voz ronca y quebrada le es desconocida, ese viaje endiablado se ha llevado la salud y el vigor de su pobre padre.

\- Si, en unas horas entraremos en el puerto de Nueva Providencia – respondió mientras le servía un vaso de agua y se la acercaba a los labios, tuvo que pasarle una mano por la nuca y ayudarlo a incorporarse.

Le partía el corazon, verlo tan debil, apenas habia podido ingerir bocado desde que zarparon, no sin mantenerlo en el estomago al menos. El capitan le habia asegurado que era algo que le sucedia a algunas personas, intolerancia al mar habia decretado antes de añadir sentenciador, mala cosa.

Ella misma habia pasado un par de dias horribles, el vaiven del barco le producia unos mareos constantes que a partir del tercer o cuarto dia habían ido menguado hasta desaparecer por completo, sin embargo, no pensaba volver a pisar una proa en mucho tiempo "Solo para regresar" se dijo. No perdia la esperanza, tal vez James la estuviese buscando en ese instante, tal vez una misiva suya los esperaba en Nassau.

Se quedo alli sentada acariciando la mano de un anciano que hacia poco habia sido un hombre robusto, ¿cuantos años le habian arrebatado junto a su casa y su fortuna? ¿Cuantos junto a su reputacion y su posicion?

\- Richard Guthrie lo arreglará papa – susurra – es tu mejor amigo, él te ayudara, algo se podrá hacer, James puede ayudarnos, no me dejastes hablar con él, ni siquiera despedirme… - Gira su anillo de compromiso que se oculta entre sus pechos atado por una sencilla cadena de oro. Su padre insistió en esconderlo, al quitárselo dejó una banda de piel tierna y palida en su dedo anular que las semanas a bordo han borrado como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Ryan Murphy abre los ojos, girando la cabeza pesadamente, estan hundidos en las cuencas y vidriosos, tarda un par de segundos en encontrar el habla o las palabras adecuadas.

\- No hay vuelta atrás para esto cariño, Nassau va a ser nuestro hogar a partir de ahora. – se le quebró la voz y un par de lagrimones resbalaron por sus mejillas – lo siento tanto, si te hubieras casado con James antes de que todo esto estallase, todo hubiese sido diferente para ti, para nosotros. –

Vrea giro la cabeza mirando por el ojo de buey con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, incapaz de asumir ser victima de tan aciago destino.

"Todo se arreglará Richard Guthrie nos ayudará, James vendrá a por mí, me ama, será mi esposo y recuperaremos el buen nombre de la familia. Todo se solucionará" Repitió para sí misma como una letanía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Todo parece ir de mal en peor, si es cierto aquello de que tras la tempestad llega la calma, la espero impaciente."_

Eleanor se mesa los rubios cabellos con inquietud y cierta desesperación. Había despachado al mensajero que le informó una hora antes de la llegada de Ryan Murphy a la isla, convalenciente y acompañado de su única hija, la señorita Vrea Murphy.

– ¿También le han disparado? – le habia preguntado con sarcasmo al hombrecillo que arqueó una ceja con confusion.

\- No mi señora, padece del mal de oceano aunque subio a bordo ya debilitado –

Habia dispuesto que los trajesen a la casa señorial, a su propia casa, a su padre no lo queria ver ni en pintura, por ella bien podia quedarse él y su orgullo con la señora Barlow.

Ryan Murphy era harina de otro costal, habia sido el socio por ontomasia de su padre y su mas querido amigo, era un hombre razonable, hecho a si mismo. Eleanor siempre le habia tenido simpatía.

\- Señor Scott, ¿está el Señor Murphy consciente y aseado? – preguntó. Ante el gesto afirmativo se levantó y salio en su busca. Tenía preguntar y no iba a seguir sin una explicación.

Quedaba poco del Ryan Murphy que recordaba, habia sido un hombre alto y robusto, con cierto atractivo. Mandibula cuadrada y ojos brillantes e inteligentes.

No tuvo mas remedio que suavizar sus formas al hallar un esqueleto demacrado ante ella, se sento a su vera con delicadeza y observó el pecho del hombre subir y bajar con fatiga.

Nunca habia tenido buena mano con los enfermos, habia algo en los maribundos que le provocaba cierto desprecio; el aroma dulzon que desprendian, la pobredumbre y la debilidad, tal vez provenia del hecho que ella misma no habia estado enferma jamas. Se dijo a si misma que prefería un tiro en el pecho que acabar sus días postrada en el lecho con esclavos limpiándole el trasero.

\- Señor Murphy – lo llamó empleando su tono mas suave – deseo darle la bienvenida a Nassau.

Cuando abrió los ojos, hizo un esfuerzo en vano por ergirse hasta una posicion mas vertical.

\- Incorporadlo y traedle agua – ordenó a las criadas que procedieron con presteza.

\- Se que deseabais reuniros con mi padre, pero en estos momentos yace convaleciente a un par de kilometros al este de la isla, con un tiro en el pecho – explicó – Me preguntaba por que usted y su hija estaban en un buque direccion a Nassau mientras él permanecio un par de semanas ajeno a todo – preguntó.

El anciano tosio un par de veces antes de contestar, apenas podia mantener la cabeza recta y la voz era fragil y enronquecida.

\- Me aviso un contacto de la Armada, mande un mensajero a Richard en cuanto lo supe, tuvo que ser interceptado por la Marina Real al conocerse mi huida. Solo nos quedaba Nassau, mi hija… - sufrio un acceso de tos, que ocasiono que Eleanor se reclinase hacia atrás con desagrado – ¿dónde está mi hija? – volvio a preguntar.

Antes de que pudiera responder, alguien llamo a la puerta y abrió acto seguido. Una jovencita portando un sencillo vestido azul que identificó como propio entró cerrando la puerta tras de si. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Eleanor.

\- Señorita Guthrie – exclamó visiblemente sorprendida – no esperaba verla aquí, queria asegurarme que mi padre estuviese bien, como puede comprobar su salud se ha resentido mucho durante la travesia.

Eleanor se levantó para observarla, estaba muy delgada y tenía surcos oscuros bajo los ojos. El cabello largo y oscuro estaba recogido en un desastroso intento de moño, no era dificil adivinar que se lo habia hecho ella misma.

\- Te recuerdo, Vrea, a pesar de haber sido solo una niña, han pasado muchos años desde entonces. Eres bienvenida a Nassau. Pasa y toma asiento, tenia unas preguntas para tu padre pero visto su fragil salud seras tú quien trate de responderlas. – su tono no admitia replica.

Vrea se alisa el vestido con nerviosismo y asiente, esta muy nerviosa adveirte Eleanor observando como se sienta enfrente suyo tomando la mano de su padre y besandolo en la frente.

\- Descansa padre, yo explicare a la señorita Guthrie nuestra desventura, cuando mejores ya podreis charlar de vuestros negocios – el anciano la miro con una adoracion que le retorcio las tripas de envidia a Eleanor.

Acto seguido Vrea se levantó con las manos juntas sobre el regazo.

\- Le rogaria que hablasemos en otra estancia, no quisiera perturbar a mi padre, como ve el curso de los acontecimientos lo han agotado – Eleanor se incorpora sin mediar palabra saliendo de la estancia.

"_Es curioso como se consumen los grandes hombres de negocios al ver su nombre echado por tierra "_pensó maliciosa pensando en su propio progenitor. Sin otra palabra abandono la estancia seguida por su nueva invitada.

.

Es casi mediodia cuando logra despacharla y Eleanor nota el peso de los problemas que acarreaba a la espalda, la jaqueca parece que haber decidido instalarse de forma indefinida entre sus sienes.

No sabe que linea de actuacion debe seguir, el comercio se les ha ido al garete y con los almacenes vacios su posicion de poder en Nassau desaparece, dejaran de ser autosuficientes y por tanto un blanco facil para la Marina Real.

Por no hablar que la mitad de las tripulaciones querrian montar un cadalso y colgarla por los desprecios hechos. Y Charles Vane estaría liderándolos, piensa con amargura, apretando la mandíbula.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? - la voz del señor Scott la sorprende. No lo ha oído entrar.

Parece formar parte del sigilo de los esclavos, su silenciosa forma de moverse, todos ellos aprendían a hacerse pequeños e invisibles, mimetizándose con su entorno. Aunque no todos reconsideró en el acto, ese maldito pirata no podria pasar inadvertido ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello añade para si misma. Sus pensamientos sobre Charles son recurrentes y oscuros, llenos de rabia y resentimiento donde antes hubo dorada admiración.

"_He crecido, he madurado y he tomado las riendas. Si no puede soportar estar a las ordenes una mujer, que no espere ningún trato de favor "_Se repite orgullosa.

\- Perdona, estoy un poco cansada Sr Scott – se disculpa

\- ¿Cómo ha ido con la Srita Murphy? – vuelve a preguntarle.

Se frota los ojos cansada, antes de contestar.

\- Mal. Apenas sabe nada, es una niña estupida de escuela de clase alta – escupe.

El señor Scott tomó asiento.

\- ¿Qué te ha contado? – preguntó

\- Su padre la desperto en plena noche con las maletas hechas y la vistió con las ropas de los criados, salieron a hurtadillas y se embarcaron en un barco de un contrabandista menor al que pagaron una candidad desmedida por su silencio y que no los entregara a la Armada. –

\- ¿Habeis estado aquí encerradas mas de una hora, eso es todo? –

Eleanor hizo un desman conla mano, quitandole importancia.

\- Ha estado lloriqueando por su prometido, el hijo segundo de la familia Taylor de Nueva Orleans. Le he dicho que los Taylor seran los que tengan mas interes en verlos colgados por el engaño y el deshonor. – suspira ordenando los papeles que hay encima de la mesa – debería haber alimentado sus ensoñaciones, tal vez asi se hubiese marchado y al menos un problema desaparecería por fin -

Scott jugo con sus manos reflexivo.

\- ¿Que vais a hacer con ella? – Eleanor se levanto caminando en circulos a zancadas antes de pararse a mirar por la ventana, desde su posicion contemplaba gran parte de la ciudad, el puerto y por ultimo la vasta inmensidad del océano.

\- El mundo se nos cae encima Scott, el mundo viene a plastarnos y carecemos de efectivos para pararlo. No puedo preocuparme por una niña mimada. Si su padre estuviese sano, seria un gran aliado, ese hombre conoce a todos los socios de mi padre, tiene hombres de confianza en la armada. Pero esto no es un hotel, ni una escuela de señoritas, si Ryan Murphy se muere, por mí como si acaba en el burdel. – Exclamó inflexible. Scott abrió los ojos con horror.

\- Es una joven que acaba de perderlo todo Eleanor, ayudalá a integrarse, podria serte de ayuda o ayudar en la taberna, algo sabrá hacer –

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Esto es Nassau, las personas se hacen a sí mismas y todo tiene un precio. Si quiere salir adelante será por sus propios medios, de momento que cuide a su padre, a fin de al cabo su destino depende del suyo. – sentencia.

.

.

.

Despierta sobresaltada ante el estruendo de un disparo, su propia mano se estrella contra su pecho instintivamente, serenando su respiración antes de apartar las sabanas y salir del lecho con molestia.

Su décimo despertar en Nassau y el terror inicial empezaba a convertirse en ira y frustación.

"_Una nacion de animales_" piensa para sí misma una vez más, colocándose la fina bata.

Llaman a la puerta con suavidad, dando paso a una joven de origen indigena apenas un par de años mayor que ella con la marca de esclavo en la mejilla izquierda, la atiende desde el primer dia, su nombre es Emily.

Pequeña y ligera parlotea casi constantemente con propiedad y ligereza, en su hogar habría sido reprendida y despedida en muchos otras casas. Recuerda la mansión de los Murphy donde los criados tenían prohibido hablar con los invitados con cierta nostalgia. Su ánimo es sombrio y nada le apetece más que correr las gruesas cortinas y hundirse en su miseria hasta olvidar quien es y sobretodo donde está. Esa criada y su locuacidad se lo impiden.

Emily con diligencia estira las sabanas y abre las ventanas antes de coger el cepillo e indicarle con un gesto que se sentase frente al espejo.

\- No se como podeis dormir con las ventanas cerradas, os levantareis empadada en sudor, ahora mandare que os traigan un baño - comenta Emily distraida

Vrea no le explica su paranoia de piratas trepando hasta su ventanas para hacerle dios sabe que barbaridades. Supone que se lo imaginaba, en los diez dias como residente de Nassau no habia osado a salir de la casa, tenia suficiente con los gritos, el estruendo de las peleas y los disparos. Observa por la ventana y ve hombres sacados de sus pesadillas: sucios y armados hasta los dientes.

\- Vuestro padre ha pasado una noche bastante buena, estuvo alterado pero Lia me ha contado que acepto a beber un poco de láudano y durmió como un bendito.- Le separa los largos mechones con suavidad y empuña el grueso cepillo de madera – Nunca he visto con buenos ojos que abusen del láudano con los enfermos, pero hay que reconocer que un sorbito cuando es preciso suaviza muchos sufrimientos. –

Vrea apretó los labios y respiro profundamente, controlándose. La situación de su padre era delicada y parecía agravarse cada día mas, una tos espantosa le habia bajado al pecho y fiebres intermitentes lo mantenían tembloroso y húmedo.

\- Deberiais cortaros el cabello Señorita Murphy, es demasiado largo y rebelde para ser manejable y yo no puedo estar dos horas diarias haciéndoos recogidos. Ya he sido reprendida por el tiempo que paso con vos, tengo muchas otras tareas. – se quejó Emily captando su atención.

\- Mi pelo? – exclama recogiendo con las manos el final de la melena que cae por debajo de su cintura- No puedo cortarmelo, lo llevo asi para hacerme un recogido en mi … - calla de repente con las lagrimas quemandole de nuevo en la garganta.

Se siente estúpida e infantil, que importa su pelo, que importa su matrimonio. Recuerda a Eleanor Guthrie y las miradas de desdén que le dedica de reojo con frecuencia. Es consciente de la opinión de la Srta Guthrie sobre ella, aunque le sorprende la antipatía que le profesa. Hay que ser dura para llevar la batuta en un lugar como este se dice, no hay espacio para la amabilidad y la cortesía.

\- Es una lastima desde luego, pero en Nassau hace mucho calor y os va a acabar resultando un verdadero engorro – comento Emily alejándola de sus pensamientos_. "Ya no teneís criadas a vuestros servicio cuyo tiempo poder malgastar peinándoos"_ Lee Vrea entre líneas.

Su pelo siempre ha sido su mayor orgullo, sin duda su mejor rasgo. Largo hasta el trasero, espeso, de un negro zaino. Requeria a dos criadas que se lo cepillaban, lo ungian con aceites para sacarle brillo y recogian en preciosos peinados cada mañana. Habia soñado a menudo en el peinado que llevaria en su boda con James, compuesto de decenas de pequeñas trenzas que se enredaban y caian sujetas con horquillas y una preciosa redecilla. Y como mas tarde, tras el convite, lo peinaria en una sencilla y gruesa trenza para darle acceso a su flamante esposo a su espalda y cuello.

\- Es hora de avanzar mi señora, de cambiar y mirar hacia nuevos horizontes. – insiste Emily, antes de emplear un tono alegre y cantarin moviendo con brio el cepillo – Voy a casarme, con un hombre libre. Quien me lo iba a decir a mí, que naci esclava. No es guapo ni muy listo, pero es muy trabajador, un carpintero muy capaz y nuestros hijos no sabran los que es la esclavitud – le explicó con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes.

\- Te felicito. – le dice Vrea escuetamente.

Baja los ojos a sus manos, sin atraverse a enfrentarse al reflejo del espejo. Juguetea con su anillo de compromiso, la única joya que no ha guardado con el resto, el último vestigio de su antigua vida que se ha dado el capricho de conservar.

Se va serenando poco a poco, con la suavidad del peine entre sus cabellos, con respiraciones pausadas y tratando de pensar con la mente fría, de salir del estado anestesiado en el que lleva sumida días. Enclaustrada en una casa en la que se obvio que no es bien recibida, encerrada su habitación huyendo de las miradas compasivas de los criados y el rígido mohín de desprecio de Eleanor.

\- Es un anillo maravillo, deberíais lucirlo en el dedo – exclama Emily – he oido que estuvisteis prometida – comenta curiosa.

\- Asi es, un hombre maravilloso, inteligente, todo un caballero – suspira – prometidos durante dos años, ya estaba empezando con los preparativos de la boda – explica con amargura.

\- Aunque no lo parezca a simple vista hay buenos hombres aquí, mi Ben es un ejemplo de ello – presume – aprendereis a labraros un futuro en Nassau mi señora. – añade con una pequeña sonrisa.

De pronto se queda callada, con el cepillo en el aire, dubitativa. Vrea no lo hubiese advertido si no fuesen los primeros dos minutos de silencio que disfruta desde que ha despertado. La mira por el espejo cepillarla en silencio con la mirada algo esquiva y despierta en Vrea las alarmas, lleva demasiadas malas noticias consecutivas como para desdeñar los indicios.

\- ¿Que sucede? – pregunta. Emily no responde inmediatamente, sino se gira a por unas horquillas para sujetarle el recogido. Esta nerviosa advierte Vrea, cada vez mas alarmada por su actitud, ¡qué diablos sucede ahora!

Respira con fuerza lista para dar un grito y una orden, para exigir, pero calla en el último segundo, temerosa. No es importante ahora, una invitada no deseada, señora de nada y pronto hija de nadie.

Se levanta tras Emily, suavemente la coge de la mano y la guía hasta sentarla en la cama. Mirándola a los ojos le coge las manos tranquilizadoramente.

\- Eres la unica que conozco aquí, soy una recién llegada y no acabo de entender las reglas por las que se rige este lugar. Cualquier consejo tuyo sobre cómo proceder sería muy bienvenido. Visto está que has prosperado en Nassau- añade – Ayúdame y ganaras a una buena amiga- le apreta ligeramente las manos, son secas y ásperas, como suelas de zapato.

Le sonríe levemente sin apartar la vista de su rostro oscuro y lucha por evitar mirar la gruesa marca de esclavo que destaca en su pomulo, una cruz latina con tres puntos encima, la cicatriz es vieja, la piel destaca abultada y brillante cubriéndole toda la mejilla.

Emily aparta las manos, llevándose una a la boca y desviando la mirada. Habla muy bajo casi en susurros.

\- Si yo fuera vos, trataria de buscarme un oficio que desempeñar- comienza precavida – creeria ingenuo ver la hospitalidad de la casa Guthrie como una solucion a largo plazo, sobretodo visto el delicado estado de salud de vuestro padre –

Es como oir sus propios pensamientos, una idea que habia escondido en lo mas hondo de su mente a espensas del miedo y de una solucion idónea. Pero estaba allí, expuesto en los duros ojos de Eleanor, en su boca rigida, en la mueca de repugnancia al verla en las cámaras de su padre. Ha dejado bien claro sin necesidad de palabras que su visita no es ni querida ni esperada. Vrea habia esperado tener una amiga, un apoyo y un consuelo en la hija del socio de su padre dada que ambas estaban en una situación similar, pero sus deseos una vez mas estaban a años luz de la misera realidad.

Seguia creyendo que su padre se recuperaria, que seria él quien los guiaria en este nuevo capitulo, pero debia ser consciente de que estaba sola en un ambiente hostil y que la persona que le proporcionaba el muro entre Nassau y ella, no iba a estar siempre dispuesta a protegerla. Visualizó a Eleanor Guthrie con sus cortos cabellos y sus ojos duros e inflexibles. No había habido compasión en ellos, si no un desagrado y una antipatía que percibió a pesar de ignorarla deliberadamente. De nada sirve engañarse a una misma se dijo.

\- ¿Mi señora ? Os habeis puesto un poco palida – exclamó Emily alarmada – Solo es un pequeño consejo, pero seguro que innecesario, vuestro padre parece fuerte seguro que mejora y sana. -

Vrea la ignora y la coge por la muñeca impulsiva.

\- Pienso sobrevivir Emily – siseó casi como una amenaza. – Córtame el cabello para que pueda peinármelo por mí misma. – Exigió.

"Es hora de tomar el timon " Se dijo resuelta, levantándose y volviendo a la silla y al espejo.

\- Podria servir en esta casa contigo y Lia – sugiere. La risita de la muchacha le hace fruncir el ceño – ¿Que sucede? Puedo aprender. – le espeta ofendida.

\- Quien iba a contrataros para hacer el trabajo que aquí hacen los esclavos, ni siquiera sabeis peinaros a vos misma mi señora. Creo que deberiais enfocarlo de otra forma, tratad de sacar partido a todas esas habilidades que enseñan a las señoritas de clase alta, ¿habéis ido a la escuela no? –

Cierra los ojos notando como agarra gruesos mechones y escucha el siseo de las tijeras afilandose "Es solo pelo " se repite " no es importante, crecerá de nuevo", aun así gime al imaginarlo repartido por todo el suelo.

\- No os preocupeis, teneis un cabello fabuloso con un rizo muy bonito. Os enseñare a peinaros en un santiamen – la consuela Emily.

\- Me encanta mi cabello – se lamentó aniñada – ni el mas sucio y asqueroso pirata querrá casarse conmigo – lloriqueó. Al pensar en la marca de Emily se calló avergonzada por su falta de tacto.

\- No seais tan dramática – canturreó esta ajena a sus pensamientos – os lo dejare largo, por la altura de los pechos. Decidme que os enseñaban en esas escuelas -

Respiro profundamente, serenándose.

\- Se leer y escribir – comenzó numerando con los dedos – domino con fluidez el frances y algo de español y latin. He de reconocer que cantar y la musica no fueron nunca mi fuerte aunque bailar se me da bastante bien. Se tocar el piano y bordar, estaba haciendo mi propio ajuar – se le abrieron los ojos y busco la mirada de Emily en el espejo – Emily ¡Podría bordar ! soy realmente buena en eso –

La muchacha la miro menos alegre de lo que esperaba

\- Los bordados caros no es algo que tenga aquí mucha demanda, requieren demasiadas horas de esfuerzo y las chicas no pagarian grandes sumas por ellos. La madame compra las telas y entre ellas hacen los vestidos pero podrias hablar con ella tal vez podriais ayudarlas – la animó

" _Rogando por vestir a prostitutas "_ Se lamentó interiormente, " _Oh Señor! ¿Por que?"_

\- Buscare otra cosa, algo habra que pueda hacer. – afirmó rotunda, aunque al ver como Emily rehuia su mirada su seguridad se tambaleó

\- Teneis un pelo fabuloso pagarían una fortuna para hacer pelucas, el negro azabache esta muy cotizado y el de los esclavos negros es rizado y no esta en buen estado por el trabajo duro. Aquí mi señora teneis una pequeña fortuna.-

Vrea trago saliva

\- ¿Cuánto? –

\- Hay varias opciones, si lo cortase y me dieseis una mechon puedo averiguarlo. – Sonrie tímidamente – un pequeño favor para ayudaros a hallar vuestro sitio. Pero habría que cortarlo corto – advierte.

\- ¿Como de corto? –

\- Cuanto mas mejor, cada centímetro aumenta su valor – replica suavemente.

\- Corta la muestra –

La tijeras caen decididas separando mechones en su nuca.

Ata con un cordel el extremo del cabello cortado y lo trenza con cuidado, enseñándoselo como si de un trofeo se tratase.

\- Por esto, no aceptare menos de 10 escudos de oro – Vrea abre mucho los ojos, es una muy buena suma, muchísimo mas de lo que se esperaba. Se lleva la mano a la nuca y busca hasta encontrar un pequeño hueco donde el pelo apenas sobresale de entre el cuero cabelludo. Apreta la mano clavando las uñas en la palma hasta que duele. "_Solo es pelo"_

\- Consiguelo y dos escudos serán tuyos. – le promete con firmeza, Emily la mira dubitativa y se gira a guardar la tela envolviéndola en un paño, se despide cortés como si de pronto recordase que ella es un criada y Vrea su señora.

Queda sola, peinándose el pelo con las manos y al pensar en su pobre padre un frio mortal la estremece a pesar del calor.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba siendo una buena mañana para Eleanor, el sol brillaba y una agradable brisa entraba por la ventana. Había dado un largo paseo por la ciudad y el modo de salvar Nassau, su comercio y a ella misma comenzaba a tomar forma.

Por primera vez en semanas se había sentido enérgica y radiante.

\- Repitemelo una vez mas, por que no acabo de entenderte - le pidio con impaciencia a Vrea.

Habia solicitado una audiencia con ella al señor Scott. Cuando la vio aparecer con uno de los vestidos viejos que le había prestado, el cabello peinado en su simple trenza que descansa sobre su regazo y una mirada que entrañaba cierto desafio, una repentina desidia se apoderó de ella.

Y llevaba razón, Vrea llevaba veinte minutos divagando de su situación en la isla, de su padre enfermo y algo acerca de unos bordados. Saltaba de un concepto a otro murmurando y explicando a trazos y trompicones una idea que ni era de su incumbencia, ni le interesaba en lo más minimo.

La vio retorcerse las manos una vez mas con nerviosismo. Habia algo en la pequeña criatura que tenia delante que le provocaba desagrado, un aura de debilidad y patetismo. Y los vanos intentos por controlar un destino que parecia avocado a la tragedia le resultaban irrisorios_." unos bordados… ¡lleva casi una quincena aquí! "_

\- Se bordar Señorita Guthrie – repite una vez mas – lo llevo haciendo desde niña y soy talentosa. he pensado que podría utilizar mis habilidades como bordadora para beneficio de Nassau y asi alcanzar cierta independencia. –

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó secamente.

\- Pues..pues.. – la voz empezaba a temblarle un poco – queria preguntarle acerca del origen de las prendas que visten las mujeres de la Isla y si comercian con algun tipo de telas bordadas, como ajuares, pañuelos o vestidos. –

\- No hay prendas tan refinadas en Nassau, dudo que necesiten de los servicios de una bordadora y te aseguro que no existe ningun comercio de esa clase. Si las putas del burdel lo desean – Usó el duro término solo para verla abrir los ojos con escandalo – lo desconozco, pero eres libre para ir a realizar averiguaciones. Los piratas enarbolados suelen asaltar y desgarrar la tela para liberar la carne. La tela cara no es muy codiciada por estos lares -

Contempla el modo en que se hunde en la silla y la decepción en su rostro y se siente perversa y poderosa. Juguetea con una pluma haciendola rodar entre sus dedos.

\- Siempre invitamos a los residentes a emprender pequeños negocios, da vida y enriquece la ciudad. Tal vez Emily consienta en… -

La puerta se abre bruscamente y un hombre entra apresuradamente interrumpiéndola.

\- Necesito hablar contigo – espeta autoritario, Eleanor arruga el ceño.

\- Como puede comprobar Capitán Vane – lo saluda tendiendo una mano hacia Vrea – estoy reunida en estos momentos con la Srita Murphy. Ademas no estas en condiciones de reunirte con nadie. – añade acida.

Si la escucha, la ignora.

Avanza en dos largas zancadas hasta situarse junto a Vrea y coloca ambas manos sobre el pulcro escritorio, sucias y manchadas con restos de lo que, entre otras cosas, es sin duda alguna sangre. Vrea se pone pálida, un hedor le invade la nariz, a sudor rancio y a muerte.

\- Mi medico ha muerto en el abordaje, tengo a dos hombres heridos que necesitan atención urgente y tu Señor Scott se niega a decirme donde esta tu maldito médico – ruge. Eleanor se levanta furiosa en el acto.

\- Eres el capitan que mas bajas tiene, protege mejor a tus hombres en vez de acudir una y otra vez a mi – le replica altanera..

El hombre apreta los labios en un fina línea y las aletas de la nariz palpitan de rabia, aun asi, el tenso silencio se prolonga un par de segundos antes de que ella se deje caer en la silla con un suspiro.

\- El Sr. Johnson esta en Tortuga adquiriendo material médico. – hace una pausa antes de enfocar los ojos de nuevo en Vrea – ella lo coserá – sentencia.

\- ¿Ella? – pregunta, bajando la vista como si aun no se hubiese percatado de su presencia.

Blanca como la tiza y boquiabierta. No llega a emitir sonido alguno, desvia la mirada de ese hombre monstruoso y la fija en Eleanor en una súplica silenciosa.

\- La mejor bordadora y costurera del pais. Necesitas un pulso firme y una mano habil pues aquí lo tienes. Vrea Murphy te presento al capitan Charles Vane. – Vrea no dice nada se limita a mirarla con ojos de ciervo atemorizado – Está un poco sorprendida y dudo que tu aspecto ayude en los mas minimo –se burla.

\- Pero, pero, yo no he dicho tal cosa. Ademas nunca he cosido algo asi…, no se como... es imposible ! – Vrea farfulla retorciéndose las manos en el regazo.

Eleanor se levanta sonriente y rodeando el escritorio por el lado opuesto al pirata, le acuna la cara con ambas manos alzando su rostro hacia el suyo propio.

\- Pero cariño, no necesitamos bordados, sino que no mueran hombres capaces, y tu, vas a ayudar en esa tarea tan encomiable. Ademas, ya esta bien de recluirte en esa calurosa habitación marchitándote como una flor de primavera. –

Vrea aprieta los dientes sintiendo arder la garganta de lagrimas contenidas "Zorra" la maldice internamente. Eleanor la odia, no sabe por que, pero la odia y va a echarla a los perros por una antipatía que no ha hecho nada por provocar.

Con el porte de una reina, Eleanor, rodea de nuevo el escritorio, se deja caer sobre el butacón y lo enfrenta altiva.

\- No vuelvas a irrumpir de ese modo Charles o no sere tan generosa con mis efectivos – amenaza.

El hombre frunce los labios en una línea cruel, agarra a Vrea por el brazo y la arrastra hacia la salida.

.

.

.

Vrea en las últimas semanas, estaba experimentado sentimientos contra los que habia estado protegida durante toda su vida.

Ha pesar de ser consciente de ser una privilegiada, nunca se había parado a pensar en como era el estilo de vida de la señora a quien le compraba manzanas en el mercado.

Y la soledad, la sensación de vulnerabilidad de ser un pequeño raton en un mundo de lobos la habían hundido en un mar de temores.

Pero nada se compara al pánico actual, siente que esta fuera de si misma. No és ella quien jadea arrastrada por un hombre aterrador en una ciudad de bandidos, ni de quien se espera que selle las carnes de moribundos. No lo és, és imposible.

Ese hombre, grande, sucio y despiadado, al que todos conocen y temen por su inmiseriocordia y su crueldad la lleva escaleras abajo por el antebrazo como si fuera un niño desobediente.

Ha oido hablar de Charles Vane, al igual que del capitán Flint, el Capitan Hornigold o Barbanegra. Era costumbre en su residencia para señoritas que por las noches se reuniesen las cuatro compañeras de cuarto y chismorreaban de cualquier cosa. Anna su mas querida amiga habia estado especialmente interesada por las historias de piratas, era una jovencita londinense que soñaba con grandes aventuras y emociones y más de una vez se llevo un rapapolvo por su insistencia en conocer todo lo relacionado con las nuevas fechorias de aquellos criminales envueltos en un aura misteriosa y carismática que los elevaba mas alla de los ladrones, violadores y asesinos que Vrea estaba segura que eran.

En su opinión era su modo de escapar de un matrimonio concertado con un anciano con flagrante titulo y de unos padres demasiado autoritarios y distantes para cualquiera. Pero quien iba a reprocharle que se evadiese de su realidad.

Conoce las fechorías de Vane mejor que las de ningún otro, debido a su compinche Bonny la única mujer pirata del mundo conocido y cuando esta noticia llego a Anna casi desfallece de emoción. "tiene hasta mi mismo nombre" chilló extasiada y la convirtió en su heroína desde entonces, una modelo nada recomendable a seguir a su juicio.

.

Salen por el recibidor y nadie va en su ayuda. Se cruzan a mas de una docena de personas, un par de criadas la miran compasivas, otros hombres hacen comentarios groseros y malintencionados.

Se fija en todos ellos, en sus caras, lanzando con la mirada un grito de socorro que es ignorado, los que no observan fijamente, desvían el rostro con gesto lastimoso, pero ni uno de ellos mueve un músculo en su ayuda.

El Señor Scott aparece como una visión celestial y avanza disgustado hacia ellos.

\- La señorita Murphy es la hija del principal socio del Señor Guthrie – le informa sereno y con dureza – ¿Adonde te la llevas? –

Una seca carcajada és la respuesta inicial.

\- Preguntale a tu dueña, ella me la ha cedido – replica grosero.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – le pregunta mirándola a los ojos fijamente, con gesto contrariado.

\- Ha dicho que tenia que coser a sus hombres pero Señor Scott… - enmudece cuando el criado alza ligeramente la mano pidiendo silencio.

\- Que vuelva intacta, lo haras si quieres volver a navegar en estas aguas – le advierte amenazante.

Ambos hombres se observan con fiereza y desafio, el pirata la observa de reojo valorando los pros y los contras, pero finalmente asiente levemente con la cabeza, solo entonces se aparta el Señor Scott marchándose sin otra palabra, llevándose sus esperanzas con él.

Atraviesan el salon, la pequeña taberna y el umbral. Por primera vez desde que pisó esa tierra maldita vuelve a salir al exterior.

El sol la ciega y el calor la envuelve como un manto, aumentando el agobio y la presion que crece en su pecho, no sabe adonde se dirigen, ni se atreve a preguntar, no imagina que pretende hacer con ella.

Unas nauseas empiezan a crecer en su estomago y ora al cielo por no vomitarle encima, a saber que haría de ella entonces. "Aunque peor no puede oler" se dice con malicia.

Pero no puede coser a un hombre, de esto está segura.

\- Mi padre…- logra balbucear – se enterará de esto –

\- Callate, me importa una mierda tu padre – le replica grosero aumentando la presion sobre su tierna carne, las lagrimas acuden a sus ojos. Al dia siguiente tendra grandes moraduras en el antebrazo. Es un bruto, mas animal que hombre, un salvaje cavernícola maloliente incapaz de lavarse la sangre de sus victimas.

¿Que le hará cuando descubra que no puede cumplir su cometido?

Atravesaron un mercado por una calle transversal alejándose del núcleo de poblacion.

De pronto nota en su dedo anular de la mano libre su anillo de compromiso y otro tipo de horror sustituye al inicial. "James". ¡Maldita sea su suerte!, La primera vez que se pone el anillo en semanas y la señorita Guthrie la regala a un criminal de lo peor.

No puede permitir que le robe su anillo, el ultimo recuerdo de su amado, el recuerdo de la vida que deberia estar viviendo, tan lejos de la realidad, tan lejos de ese horrible lugar.

Por primera vez mira al pirata, que no ha echado ni un segundo vistazo y camina raudo y decidido, como si secuestrar a jovencitas y arrastrarlas por media isla sea una tarea cotidiana. "_Tal vez lo sea para él. Tal vez por eso nadie se ha extrañado demasiado."_

Intenta disimular y aprovechando un giro se mete el dedo en la boca y con los dientes se quita el anillo, finge un ecceso de tos para escupirlo en su mano y esconderlo rápidamente en su bolsillo. "Misión cumplida"

Esta ya ha salvo en el bolsillo lateral del vestido y una creciente sensacion de victoria la acompaña en su pánico.

¿ Sera suficiente? ¿ No la registrarían no? Que motivos podrían tener para registrarla, resultaba obvio que no portaba armas,pero y si.. Dios! ¿ No la violarían verdad? Es tan grande y fuerte, capaz de despedazarla con las manos. La manaza que la sujeta y zarandea no parece suponerle ni un minimo esfuerzo.

Una voz grave y cavernosa la sobresalta.

\- No tengo intencion de robarte niña – sus ojos se apartan un instante del camino para mirarla – al menos si cumples tu cometido – la amenaza esta clara.

\- Por favor – suplica- yo no…-

\- Callate – la corta inflexible- ya estamos cerca.

Las ultimas casas del pueblo estan quedandose atrás y al frente queda el puerto bullicioso, hombres bajando o subiendo mercancias a bordo. Barcazas que llegaban con tripulaciones borrachas de lujuria y dinero.

Se desvian repentinamente a la derecha, un dolor sordo palpita en su hombro, consecuencia de los constantes tirones a lo que la esta sometiendo.

Dislumbra un campamento a unos cincuenta metros, media docena de tiendas ya montadas, otras tantas en camino. Hombres preparan las brasas al tiempo en que sus compañeros sazonan la carne.

¿Cuantos habría? Se pregunto, sus ojos freneticos cuentan mas de una veintena, quizas una treintena pululando por la playa. Grandes, peligrosos y mugrientos.

Al verlos llegar saludan a su Capitan que no responde mas que con un asentimiento de cabeza, acelerando mas el paso, hasta casi hacerla correr por la arena.

Atraviesan el campamento sin mediar palabra y a grandes zancadas que están a punto de hacerla caer, si no lo hace es por su agarre herculeó que esta destrozándole el brazo. Se dirigen a la tienda mas grande, de tela oscura y al menos diez metros de largo.

El corazón retumba en sus oídos y todo a su alrededor parece irreal, siente las miradas puestas en ella, los comentarios y risotadas caen a su alrededor como un advenimiento de lo que le depara, son groseros y humillantes.

Irrumpen en la tienda en la que medio a oscuras yacen dos hombres; uno gime y se retuerce, el otro rigido y silencioso.

Tras ellos una pequeña figura sentada en la penumbra.

\- Llegas tarde, Joe a muerto, Theodore se desangra, y tu llegas con una puta – escupe monocorde una mujer repantingada en un pesado sillón.

Su captor maldice entre dientes soltándola por primera vez, Vrea tropieza y recupera el equilibrio abrazandose el brazo magullado. Lo ve arrodillarse ante el fallecido maldiciendo cada vez mas fuerte hasta acabar golpeando el suelo con ira.

Se encoje temerosa ante el despliegue de violencia y el cadáver ensangrentado con los ojos aun abiertos mirando a la nada.

\- Largate Anne – ordena sin alzar la vista. La mujer obedece en un primer momento pero se para al llegar al nivel de Vrea.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunta curiosa.

Viste como un hombre, pero larga mata de pelo rojo cae bajo un amplio sombrero que oculta su rostro aunque Vrea atisba una mandibula delicada y unos finos labios que esgrimen una mueca de desprecio.

\- Nuestra nueva costurera por gracia de la señorita Guthrie –

\- Esa zorra no te ha traido mas que problemas no … -

\- Fuera, ahora – repite haciendo un amago de girarse, no le hace falta que alzar la voz. La mujer desaparece a paso ligero.

Se quedan solos, la trabajosa respiración del herido resuena tanto como el vacio del cadáver que le transmite una sensación pesada y agobiante, gira levemente el rostro para no verlo.

\- Ponte a trabajar – le espeta el Capitán Vane en un tono que no admite replica.

Avanza un par de pasos acercándole a los utensilios: agua limpia, paños blancos, aguja de hueso e hilo de tripa.

Las rodillas ya le tiemblan, se deja caer sobre ellas frente al herido que gimotea entrecortadamente, sobre su vientre una pequeña montaña de trapos sanguinolentes avecinan la sangría que se esconde bajo. Alza el rostro lloroso hacia su captor, implorante. Ni la mira, toda su atención esta en el cadáver que tiene tras ella, sin pena ni lagrimas, todo lo que Vrea contempla es un rostro inexpresivo y dos ojos ardientes.

\- No puedo, nunca he cosido a nadie, solo telas y vestidos, por favor –

La mira, sus ojos no se ablandaron ni un ápice, la rodea lentamente hasta sentarse en la butaca que ha dejado vacía la mujer. Arrodillada como está, el rostro de Vrea le queda a la altura de su regazo apenas a un metro. Tan cerca que si alargase el brazo podría estrangularla sin dificultad.

El Capitan Vane se relaja apoyando los antebrazos sobre las rodillas descansando la barbilla sobre los dedos pensativo. Vrea esta segura que va a seguir ignorándola cuando habla bajo y ronco.

\- Hoy he perdido dos hombres valiosos y ese que yace a tus pies es un viejo amigo, tu destino y el suyo caminan juntos ahora. Si te quedas ahí como una estúpida pagaras por su vida saciando la pena de mi tripulación durante días y luego te matare –

Vrea ahoga un grito de horror pero el pirata siguió hablando mientras se daba toques en la barbilla con el índice rítmicamente.

\- Si lo matas por tu incompetencia te matare pero tu honra, si es que la tienes, quedara intacta – dos lagrimas resbalaron hasta la barbilla siendo retiradas con rapidez, se frota los ojos evitando estallar en llanto.

\- Si lo coses y se muere mas tarde, me darás ese bonito anillo. –

Alarga el brazo hasta que dos dedos sucios se posan bajo su barbilla obligándola a alzar el rostro y mirarlo con ojos brillantes, lagrimas calientes y silenciosas se deslizan por sus mejillas hasta mojar sus dedos, pero no la suelta, tampoco aprieta. Una presión suave que remarca su dominio.

\- Y si consigues que sobreviva, serás generosamente recompensada- termina.

Vrea queda muda, paralizada, siente la presión de sus dedos en la barbilla, sus claros ojos la observaban detenidamente esperando una reacción, la boca un rictus serio, la frente despejada y la mandibula poderosa. Su mirada su desvia incapaz de sostenérsela a su cabello, castaño oscuro y demasiado largo para un hombre, descansa sobre su pecho trenzado en algunas partes, decorado por abalorios en otras. Un arete de oro como pendiente en una oreja.

Respira hondo una dos y tres veces, despejando la mente, ahuyentando el miedo, piensa en su ultima propuesta, puede salir de allí con oro, puede regresar intacta y buscar el modo de alejarse con su padre de este lugar de lunáticos y animales para no volver jamás.

Se traga el amargor de las lágrimas, inspira y exhala a un ritmo constante, se atreve a volver a su rostro y los ojos azules del pirata siguen fijos en ella desafiantes. Su índice y pulgar siguen allí instandola a levantar la cabeza. Nunca ha mirado tan fijamente a un hombre y desde luego ningún hombre que se respete sometería a una dama a tan vergonzoso escrutinio.

\- Lo intentare lo mejor que pueda – afirma suavemente, con voz medianamente firme Por fin la libera de su toque sin mediar palabra y Vrea logra al fin desviar el rostro, limpiarse las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano rápidamente.

Baja la vista al vientre del herido.

\- Aquí apenas se ve nada – se queja, antes de que acabase la frase una lámpara de aceite es prendida con habilidad y sujetada por encima de su cabeza.

Enebra la aguja con un gesto automatizado de años y años de costumbre, cuando acerca las manos a los trapos empapados ve lo mucho que le tiemblan, las abre y cierra varias veces tratando de controlarlo, en vano.

Aparta los paños con cuidado, quedando al descubierto un corte de mas de un palmo de longitud y se abre hasta dos centímetros mostrando cosas del interior, amarillentas, blanquecinas y sangre que fluye y se derramaba sobre la piel, busca el rostro del herido estaba palido, mortecino, parece estar al borde de la muerte. "Por favor no te mueras"

" _Si muere por tu estupidez te matare" _recuerda_._

Coge la aguja con una mano que le tiembla incontroladamente. Esta segura de que no lo va a lograr y ese hombre imponente y de rostro salvaje la matara en el momento en que el moribundo expire su ultimo aliento. "No mueras, por favor no mueras" repite en una oración.

\- Solo es sangre – susurra cavernoso tras ella– imagínate que es un cojín rojo al que se le ha salido el relleno –

Se gira solo un instante estupefacta y ante lo ridículo de la situación, ante la aun mas ridicula compracion siente una risa algo histérica burbujeando en la garganta.

\- Un cojin? – pregunta sonriendo en contra de su mejor juicio, estupefacta.

\- Olvídalo- gruñe cruzándose de brazos reclinándose en el sillón.

Vuelve al vientre abierto aun sonriendo y un poco mas tranquila. Tras observar la herida unos segundos deja de ser tan impresionante y la flojera de las piernas remite. " Vas a aguantar, solo cinco minutos más" le dice al herido.

Se concentra en el borde inflamado de la herida y su mente retrocede a sus clases de bordado, con el pulso un poco mas firme pincha en la tierna carne con la aguja atravesándola con dificultad.

Frunce el ceño, no esperaba que opusiese la carne tanta resistencia, el herido gimotea un poco lo que la hace sobresaltarse y apartar las manos de la carne desgarrada.

\- Ignóralo, cuanto mas se queje mejor lo estaras haciéndolo –

Une el extremo con la otra parte hasta completar la primera puntada y sigue apretando con fuerza para atravesar la carne con jadeos y chillidos como recompensa, la sangre mancha sus manos provocando que se le resbalase la aguja complicando aun mas la labor.

Unos minutos mas tarde y a la mitad del trabajo empieza a notar un olor que el pánico a pasado por alto antes.

Es un hedor constante y metalico que se pega a sus fosas nasales y la hace salivar, revolviéndole el estomago.

" Es un cojin, un cojin relleno, un cojin rojo y relleno " se repite.

Desea que le hable, que diga cualquier cosa, que la amenace aunque sea, pero algo que la distraiga de esa nausea que empieza a tomar fuerza, de la salivación incontrolable y un sudor frio que perla su frente.

Piensa en James y en su ajuar. Los meses de duro trabajo que le ha costado, visualiza las precisas y minisculas puntadas, millones de ellas que creaban los mas preciosos e intrincados diseños, todo en un blanco esplendosoro decorado con pequeñas perlas.

Se evade en James. Cuando vaya a por ella, le contara su aventura, aquella en la que cosia a un moribundo y como el pirata mas temido del Caribe le daba las gracias y le pagaba con buen oro.

Piensa en cómo se horrorizará su prometido del peligro vivido y se hinchara de orgullo ante su valentía y talento, para después abrazarla y cogerle las manos hasta llevarlas a sus labios y prometerle que nunca mas sentira tal horror por que ahora es su esposa y siempre la protegería como su mayor tesoro.

Vrea termina y corta el hilo con pulso firme y un silbido de admiración resuena por la tienda.

\- Si que tienes buena mano para esto, pequeña – comenta agachándose para dislumbrar los puntos mejor.

La tensión desaparece de su cuerpo de golpe dejándola mareada. Su percata de su vestido arruinado salpicado de sangre, la misma que empapa su manos y se desliza por sus antebrazos, consigue reprimir una pequeña arcada que le trae otra oleada de saliva metalica y sudor frio.

Intenta levantarse, pero teme vomitar encima del herido asi que gatea alejándose de él.

\- Creo que voy a vomitar – murmura palida y sudorosa.

Una botella opaca y sin etiqueta aparece frente ella, y los dedos sucios la descorcharon.

Intenta apartarla a manotazos acelerando la respiración.

\- Bebe, te calmara el estomago. Si vomitas en mi tienda no voy a estar nada feliz.- gruñe

El liquido abrasa su garganta haciéndola toser, pero funciona.

\- Esto es horrible – balbucea, un agradable calor destierra los escalofríos. Bebe otro sorbo arrugando la nariz.

El hombre sigue vivo, respirando trabajosamente, con los ojos cerrados y sudando profusamente, pero vivo y una creciente sensación de victoria se propaga por su ser.

\- Está hecho – murmura eufórica para si antes de enfrentarlo.

Él no dice nada, se levanta y camina hacia el fondo de la tienda, que ni ha visto. Un camastro, un escritorio con dos sillas, y una enorme jofaina sobre una de ellas sirve agua en un cuenco y se lo acerca.

\- Lavate, después te llévare con Eleanor – ordena

Vrea obedece, hunde las manos tiñendo el agua al instante, se frota las manos y antebrazos con el agua rosada deseando estár ya junto a su padre, entre los muros de su habitación aunque fuese bajo la alargada y arisca sombra de la señorita Guthrie. " _esta noche me afeitare la cabeza si eso significa no volver a repetir esto nunca mas"_ se dice. El estomago se ha asentado un poco pero sigue débil, mareada y sofocada.

Vrea ha sufrido golpes de calor en el pasado, solo dos o tres veces y en su opinión provocados por los horribles corses y los agobiantes vestidos tan de moda entre la clase alta londinense y tan poco apropiados para el clima caribeño. Solo de imaginar desmayarse ahora se le hiela la sangre. Se pasa las manos humedas refrescando la nuca y la frente.

Se gira al escuchar un chapoteo en la otra parte de la estancia y se levanta de un salto poniéndose detrás del moribundo, pisándole el brazo al cadaver y cayendo tras él con un chillido.

Se arrastra sobre su espalda para alejarse del muerto, y del hombre que se frota con un paño empapado el pecho desnudo sin ningún pudor mientras la mira divertido.

\- Nunca has visto a un hombre sin camisa? – le pregunta con burla.

\- Por supuesto que no – replica ella con el rostro en llamas abrazandose las rodillas. Echa un vistazo a la entrada de la tienda solo a unos metros, antes de acordarse de que treinta hombres festejan fuera. De tanto en tanto se oyen sus gritos y risotadas.

\- ¿De veras? Siempre he pensado que la virtud de las niñas ricas era una leyenda. – tira el trapo ahora mugriento y camina hacia ella quien se aplasta aun mas contra la tela de la tienda.

La cinturilla de los pantalones abraza sus caderas, la piel desnuda del ancho torso brilla humeda y dorada a la luz de la lámpara.

\- Vistete – le dice Vrea mirando al suelo roja como una remolacha.

\- Estoy en mi tienda – le replica sonriendo predatorio.- Puedo estar tan desnudo como quiera.

\- ¿Esto no es la enfermería? – balbucea, fijándose en el catre, el único catre, con las sabanas revueltas en el fondo de la tienda. Se arrastra aun mas lejos de el hasta chocar con la bota del malherido que ni se inmuta. – Esto Capitán Vane es del todo inapropiado – exclamá con voz aguda. No quiere mirarlo pero necesita tenerlo controlado por si se acerca, salir corriendo. "No hay donde huir, fuera hay todo un ejercito de hombres como él "se acuerda.

Su risa es explosiva e inesperada, sube y baja en secas carcajadas. Saca un cigarro de alguna parte y lo enciende. Inhala y exhala envolviéndose momentáneamente en una nube de humo fragante.

Se sienta de nuevo en la butaca rascándose la incipiente barba sin despegar los ojos de ella.

\- Nunca habia visto a una mujer ruborizarse así- se burla - No te durará mucho en un lugar como este, no sin la protección de Eleanor y no parece que te tenga en demasiada estima- Desata una bolsa de cuero del cinto, las monedas tintenearon al movimiento y con una de ellas juguetea, pasándosela entre los dedos sin apartar los ojos de ella, encogida a los pies del hombre inconsciente – Yo podría cuidar de ti, te pagaría bien, nunca he estado con una virgen y eres una cosa bonita.-

Apreta aun mas las rodillas contra el pecho hasta que le cubren medio rostro "esta pesadilla no va a terminar jamás". Es la mas humillante y grosera proposición que ha escuchado en su vida, desea tener el valor de abofetearlo como merece pero valora mas su propia vida.

\- Prometistes que si no se moria me llevarías a casa – le dice suplicante..

\- Esa no es tu casa. Es una buena oferta y te trataría bien, no te la repetiré cuando te vea trabajando en el burdel –replica áspero.

\- Lamento mucho tener que rechazarlo Capitán pero estoy prometida – replica Vrea bajando las rodillas hasta descubrir el rostro rojo carmesí.

\- ¿y quién es el afortunado? – pregunta sin dejar de pasarse la moneda de un dedo al otro con habilidad, sonríe de una forma que la enfurece, como si fuere un monito de feria puesto allí para divertirlo.

\- James Taylor, de Nueva Orleans – responde altiva. Los Taylor son la familia con mayor presencia mercantil en el Caribe, su flota es casi tan grande como la armada de Inglaterra y sus contactos llegan hasta el mismo Rey. Solo un loco se meteria con ellos, se dice Vrea.

Es de esperar que reconozca el nombre al instante.

\- James Taylor, el hijo de Gerald Taylor, de la gran flota mercante – repite incrédulo

\- En realidad es Lord Taylor, la Corona le otorgo el titulo hace unos años –

La sorprende con una ruidosa carcajada

\- Venimos de abordar uno de sus barcos, es una lastima que no estuviese a bordo en cuyo caso estarías ahora soltera, aunque no me imagino que hace la prometida de James Taylor en Nassau – explica burlon – aunque mejor pensado asi será todo mucho mejor –

\- Mejor? -repite sin entender. Se suponía que mentar a la Familia Taylor iba a intimidarlo no a darle alas.

Se alarma al verlo levantarse dejando la bolsa de dinero en el brazo de la butaca, avanza hacia ella lento y acechante.

\- Seria tan fácil forzarte ahora mismo – murmura casi para si mismo acercándose a ella que se acurruca aun mas sobre si misma aterrada –

La agarra del brazo levantándola del suelo, el mismo brazo que ha maltratado al traerla hasta allí.

\- Basta, suéltame – chilla.

Vrea lo empuja con las manos en un vano intento de obligarlo a retroceder. Las palmas contra la piel caliente, és como intentar desplazar un muro.

\- ¿Sabes qué es esto? – pregunta sin inmutarse de sus patéticos intentos por liberarse, señalando con el dedo una marca en su pecho solo unos centímetros por arriba de donde sus manos lo mantenían alejado de ella misma.

Vrea tarda un instante en entender a que se refiere, deja de intentar lo imposible y le presta atención. Llegan a su mente marcas similares que había visto cientos de veces a lo largo de su vida, en el rostro, en la espalda, en los antebrazos.

\- Puedo tardar un dia o un año, pero piensa en mi satisfacción cuando yo, Charles Vane que me he criado en la esclavitud este follandome a la prometida del jodido James Taylor – alarga el brazo y yemas asperas enmarcan su rostro de la sien a la mandibula, enredándose en los mechones sueltos de la trenza – por que te puedo asegurar que ese momento llegará Vrea – sigue la línea de pelo pasando los dedos por la gruesa trenza – Vrea – repite lentamente saboreándolo – te va perfecto – murmura.

Es una liebre acechada por un enorme lobo, siente la carne caliente en sus palmas, el rastro de su tacto en su rostro y la mirada triunfal en sus ojos azules.

Bajo el temor nace una sensación mayor, ira.

Se escabulle tras el tomando distancia para enfrentarlo y suave pero con firmeza le replica.

\- No importa lo que fueses ni lo que seas ahora, por que al igual que cualquier otro hombre de esta isla el único modo en que vas a poder tenerme es por la fuerza. Yo no voy a venderme, jamas –

El Capitan Vane hace una mueca y camina hasta coger una camisa nueva y ponérsela. Vrea suspira aliviada.

\- Esas son las palabras de quien no ha conocido lo que es el hambre y la miseria. Cuando las conozcas acude a mí, duplicare el precio que te dé ningún otro. – añade acabando de abotonarse.

Se inclina sobre su hombre comprobando la fiebre, al incorporarse la mira con una sonrisa picara.

\- Nos vamos, pero antes, el anillo –

\- -¿Que? Dijistes que si tu hombre vivía no me robarias – exclama incredula

\- Si sobrevive te lo devolveré con intereses – asegura.

\- Si no sobrevive ven a por el, no es como si no pudieses quitármelo en cualquier momento – intenta negociar.

\- Me gusta la idea de tener el anillo de compromiso de James Taylor, tal vez haya pasado de generación en generación durante siglos – comenta con ironia.

No podía estar mas en lo cierto y al parecer se lo ve en el rostro por que amplia la sonrisa lobuna.

\- Por favor – suplica ella. " Maldito el momento en que se me ocurrió nombrar a James"

\- No me hagas quitártelo por la fuerza -

Extiende la mano en un gesto que no admite replica.

\- Sois un hombre despreciable. – le espeta entregándoselo. La ignora y aprecia la joya a la luz de la lámpara con un silbido.

Regresan a la mansión Guthrie a paso ligero, sin agarres dolorosos ni proposiciones indecentes, en total silencio. Vrea lo mira por el rabillo del ojo un par de veces, con el ceño fruncido furiosa. Frota las palmas con la tela del vestido, limpiando la sensación que persiste de tocarlo, caliente y desnudo.

\- Espero verte pronto llamando a mi puerta Vrea – se despide antes de girar sobre sus pies y largarse a paso ligero.

\- Es señorita Murphy para ti – le espeta a su espalda envalentonada.

"Y antes me muero de hambre" se jura a si misma. Esta agotada y solo quiere olvidar que alguna vez sus caminos se encontraron, que ese dia horrible nunca sucedió.

Vrea avanza como un fantasma directa a la cámara de su padre agradecida por no encontrarse con Elenor ni el Señor Scott.

Ignora el hedor a enfermedad, su delicada nariz había soportado tan diversas pestilencias en un espacio tan corto de tiempo que parecía haberse insesibilizado o puede ser el agotamiento.

Ryan Murphy era poco mas que un esqueleto amarillento en un enorme lecho. Olvidando el decoro se acurruca sobre las mantas y se duerme intantaneamente en un profundo sopor sin sueños. La despierta el Sr Scoot que la mira fijamente, Vrea se despereza adormilada aun.

\- Confio en que el Señor Vane se supo comportar-

\- Lo hizo. – responde mansamente – Pero no dejo de ser una experiencia perturbadora y agotadora que no deseo volver a repetir. – se gira a contemplar la trabajosa respiración de su padre – que dice el médico –

\- Me temo que Ryan Murphy esta mas alla de toda esperanza, una neumonía colapsa sus pulmones, no durara mucho mas. El médico teme que no pase de esta noche-

Vrea cierra los ojos respirando profundamente.

\- Si lo hubieseis conocido solo un mes atrás, fuerte, alto y robusto parecía que fuese a vivir cien años – musita.

\- Cuando hombres como el lo pierden todo, es difícil aferrarse a algo por lo que vivir. –responde Sr Scott suavemente.

"¡ Y que pasa conmigo!" quiere gritar Vrea " _Podrias pelear por mi. Me criastes en una jaula de cristal a sabiendas que un dia podría romperse. Y vas a abandonarme a mi suerte en este lugar brutal"_ pero no puede culparlo, Ryan Murphy ha vivido por su hija, siempre fue su mayor inversión y su prioridad.

\- Solo quería asomarme por si necesitaba alguna cosa –

\- Se lo agradezco de corazón Señor – le responde.

Se para en el umbral de la puerta pensativo.

\- Eleonor puede parecerle cruel, pero es una isla con unas reglas muy propias donde una señorita como ella a tenido que endurecerse para sobrevivir. Creo que es el propósito que busca para usted –

\- Y tiene razón, hoy he hecho algo que jamás creí que seria capaz de hacer. Dele las gracias de mi parte – sonríe despidiéndolo, al decirlo se da cuenta que es cierto. Nunca se hubiese atrevido a coser a un hombre y se pregunta si tras las formas déspotas de Eleanor hay cierto sentido.

La puerta se cierra lentamente y contempla al hombre que una vez fue su padre.

\- Papa – lo llama. Sufre, las líneas de expresión son gruesas y profundas, parece un anciano, la frente perlada en sudor, la respiración es trabajosa, ronca y un silbido constante brota de lo más profundo de su pecho.

\- Papa, tengo que irme, tengo que salir de aquí y encontrar.. mi camino supongo. Te quiero tanto papa, no quiero verte asi. Halla la paz y descanso – se despide besándolo en la frente y mano. Llora, otra vez, esta cansada de llorar, pero las lagrimas se acumulan y rompen en violentos sollozos que le rompen el aliento.

Llora por ella misma, por un futuro perdido, por su padre cuya vida es una llama que se apaga a cada hora. Se siente sola, desprotegida, frágil y expuesta.

"_No voy a venderme nunca"_

"_Esas son las palabras de quien no ha conocido jamás el hambre y la miseria" _

Respira profundamente acallando el llanto poco a poco. Se limpia la cara con el borde de la sabana vuelve a besar a su padre una, dos y tres veces.

Irrumpe en sus aposentos, buscando el escondite de las joyas familiares, siguen allí, entre el somier y el colchon. Su fondo de ahorros, formado por queridos regalos y una herencia familiar de la que jamás creyo que tuviese que desprenderse. Roza la bolsa oscura de terciopelo que las contiene con la punta de los dedos.

Cuando dos fuerte criados negros le traen una bañera humeante se mete y queda bajo el agua mirando al techo hasta que se enfria. Dandole vueltas a su experiencia, hay algo que la tiene inquieta, algo que ahora a salvo en sus aposento no deja de rondarle la mente.

Pasando por alto la total falta de cortesía, de moral, las groserías y humillaciones queda la lastima y la certeza que la vida iba en Nassau iba a ser cruel con ella. "_No repetiré mi oferta cuando te encuentre trabajando en el burdel"_

Se mira en el espejo antes de vestirse: el pelo desgreñado, ojos hinchados y en el antebrazo los dedos marcados de Charles Vane, todo un recordatorio de sus modales.

\- Ese maldito cabron – sisea rabiosa. La perdida del anillo le escuece en el alma. Aunque sabe en el fondo que James no la esta buscando, su ruina es completa, ha dejado de ser un partido válido para su familia, para cualquier familia de buena clase, en realidad.

"Y aunque me buscara, media isla me ha visto con Vane, como me llevaba. Mi reputación destruida mas alla de lo reparable." Reflexiona amarga.

Dos toques rítmicos en la puerta anuncian a Emily que entra y avanza lentamente hasta ella.

\- Os han visto con el Capitan Vane – murmura tentativamente.

\- ¿Sabes algo del tema del cabello? – la interrumpe agria.

\- Un comprador por 10 escudos. – se pone tras ella y le deshace la trenza – tal vez si esperamos unos días pueda conseguir un precio un poco mayor –

\- No – la corta aspera – Hazlo ahora, mi padre se muere y quiero estar fuera de esta casa cuanto antes –

Tarda dos horas en lavarle el cabello, secarlo y ungirlo en aceites perfumados. Durante ese tiempo solo medita y los eventos del dia anterior vuelven a ella como un sueño: la sangre, el miedo, la piel caliente contra las palmas. Piensa en la expresión de Vane cuando vea su premio esquilado como un niño piojoso y siente cierta satisfacción. "No será mi cuerpo lo que venda" se dice "_Pero estoy dispuesta a vender todo lo demás"._

\- Lo quieren del mismo tamaño que la muestra, no os afeitare la cabeza pero… -

\- No importa Emily – dice suave. Cierra los ojos mientras las tijeras vuelan y cortan, cada vez Emily lo recoge, trenza y anuda con cuidado dejándolo sobre la cama.

\- Teneis unos ojos bonitos, miel claros. En cuanto os de un poco el sol destacaran como dos luceros – la intenta animar Emily.

No le importa, abre los ojos y se pasa la mano, mechones cortos caen sobre su frente. Parece un golfillo "Nadie querrá joderse a un golfillo" se dice satisfecha.

\- Mañana es mi dia libre puede acompañaros en vuestros recados. Tendreis que buscar un sitio donde alojaros-

Vrea se gira a mirarla, el escueto moño en lo alto del cogote, los ojos negros y almendrados, la amplia sonrisa y la cruz marcada en la mejilla,

\- Estoy muy agradecida de poder contar contigo Emily – confiesa con un hilo de voz. Acto seguido estalla en llanto, aunque se promete que será la última vez.

Emily posa la mano en su hombro reconfortándola, Vrea se gira súbitamente en un abrazo y gimotea en su hombro como una niña.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

Fue casi un insulto que el día amaneciese con cielos azules y despejados. El camino desde la mansión Guthrie hasta la cima del acantilado mas elevado lo hizo con el estomago pesado y lagrimas gruesas en las mejillas.

El cura, de modales groseros se quejó durante toda la subida por lo absurdo de enterrarlo en un lugar tan alejado. Vrea le prometido monedas de oro y calló el resto del camino con ojos codiciosos.

"_Isla de piratas desde el primero hasta el último"_

En cambio, los antiguos esclavos quienes cargaron el pesado feretró no emitieron una mala palabra durante el largo ascenso ni mientras cavaban una fosa profunda bajo el sol ya ardiente en las primeras horas del día.

La misa fue escandalosamente breve y el parrocó tenía unas ganas tan evidentes de regresar bajo la sombra de su iglesia que Vrea se sintió aliviada cuando al fin calló y desapareció con los porteadores.

\- Lo siento mucho Vrea. – le dio el pesame Emily, su única acompañante.

Ella se apartó las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano. Intentó serenarse con un suspiro largo y húmedo. El fuerte viento le secaba las lagrimas conforme caían dejando la piel cruda y enrocejida.

\- Alguna vez habló de su muerte, quería ser enterrado en el hogar de sus parientes. Solía hablar de unos acantilados en el norte de Irlanda: mas altos que las montañas donde el mar carga con furía ensordecedora y los vientos son tan intensos que pueden arrastrar a un hombre adulto por el borde. Decía que es ensordecedor pero que entre la fuerza del océano y el rugir del viento puedes oír la voz de tus ancestros, - Se le quebró la voz y enterró el rostró entre las manos – Ni siquiera he podido honrar sus deseos, nunca descansará con los suyos. –

Emily deslizó una mano tentativa por su cintura reconfortandola con su voz suave y enronquecida.

\- Tal vez este lugar no sea alto como una montaña, pero el viento siempre es feroz y se oye el mar. Estoy segura que estará complacido de descansar cerca de ti, podrá oír tu voz Vrea. No creo que nada le gustase más-

Ella asintió con ojos hinchado y se recompuso con la elegancia que durante tantos años le inculcaron en la escuela de señoritas. Se agachó sobre el montículo de tierra fresca depositando unas sencillas flores blanca.

\- Vendré a visitarte papa. Espero que halles la paz, me estoy esforzando por encontrar aquí mi camino y …tengo que avanzar. La vida es para los vivos. – Se despidió emprendiendo el camino de vuelta.

.

.

\- Es una buena calle, alejada del Burdel y la taberna. Mi Tom vive a dos puertas y no suele haber alboroto. Es de las zonas más caras, pero también la más pacífica, está cerca de la escuela y la iglesia. – Explica Emily – Desde que el Señor Guthrie es un hombre buscado la gente está intranquila y muchos están partiendo a puertos mas seguros. Eso ha abaratado los alquileres. El Señor Graf, un viejo judío, tiene en propiedad la mitad de la calle y está conforme con que seas su inquilina, no le gustan los alborotadores y dos escudos al mes es una ganga. –

Pasean lentamente calle abajo cogidas del brazo. Vrea se siente animada para haber enterrado a su padre esta mañana. Yacerá para siempre en un humilde ataúd de madera de pino, bajo tierra. Eleanor se ha ofrecido a pagar un entierro al que no ha asistido y no ha ocultado su regocijo cuando le ha informado de su mudanza.

\- Esperaba que me costase mucho mas esfuerzo – reconoce Vrea – Eleanor ha sido muy generosa ofreciendo a sus hombres para transladar mis enseres, hasta me ha regalado vestidos y zapatos viejos– Vrea sospechaba que eran de criados pero no estaba en posición de exigir y ademas cuanto mas desapercibida pasara mucho mejor.

"James ni me reconocería" se dice agridulce. Con unas viejas alpargatas, un sencillísimo vestido azul desteñido y un sombrero de paja regalo de su nueva y única amiga.

\- Tom – chilla Emily con regocijo adelantándose para saludar a un hombre que fuma distraído en uno de los portales. Tiene el cabello entrecano por bajo de los hombros, nariz aplastada, barriga prominente y una sonrisa afable. – Ven, quiero presentarte a la Srita Vrea Murphy, vais a ser vecinos – exclama alegre.

El se deja llevar dócilmente, se limpia la mano en el camal del pantalón con mal disimulo antes de ofrecérsela cortes.

\- Señorita Murphy soy Thomas Johnson, pero puede llamarme Tom, es un placer- Tiene una voz melódica y ojos claros y amables. A Vrea le gusta de inmediato.

\- Por favor llámeme Vrea, el placer es mio – le estrecha la mano grande, ancha y aspera–

\- Voy a ayudarla a instalarse – le informa Emily.

\- Emily ha sido una bendición desde que llegue – confiesa Vrea. De repente cae en la cuenta de algo – ¿No vivis aun juntos no? ¿Dónde vives ? – le pregunta curiosa.

Emily baja la vista un instante avergonzada. – En una de las casas para libertos que hay en las afueras del pueblo, es muy barata y esta limpia.- Tom bufa ligeramente en respuesta y Emily lo fulmina con la mirada.

\- Podrias instalarte conmigo si quisieras. – Le propone Vrea excitada – Nunca he vivido sola y estaría más segura. No tienes que pagar nada, por supuesto – añade.

\- Estarías mas cerca. No me gusta que vayas hasta allí sola todos los días y no siempre puedo acompañarte- aporta Tom. Vrea lo mira agradecida por su apoyo.

Emily los mira sorprendida.

\- No puede dejar que me mantengas Vrea – se queja.

\- Serian solo unos meses hasta la boda, la idea de dormir ahí sola, sobretodo después del funeral – acaba – Además te prometí dos escudos por la venta de pelo que te has negado a aceptar. -

\- Vamos Emily iremos en un momento a por tus cosas mientras la Señorita Murphy empieza a instalarse. Tiene razón, no esta bien que una dama de su estatus viva sola en una isla asi. Al menos será una solución provisional. – le insta Thomas.

Cede antes las dos miradas suplicantes, cuando asiente Vrea le sujeta las manos emocionada "Gracias, gracias. Será genial " exclama emocionada y se gira correteando hasta su nuevo umbral apenas diez metros hacia abajo donde un anciano alto y de mirada severa la espera con la mano extendida para cobrar los tres meses por adelantado antes de cederle el paso.

Muerde cada uno de los escudos que le ofrece antes de guardárselos en un bolsillo interno de la levita negra y ofrecerle una mano escuálida de dedos largos.

\- Bien Señorita Murphy, no tolero bandidos, ni pillajes. Intentamos ser un barrio decente en una isla indecente. Volveré el primer dia del mes para cobrar puntualmente, al segundo impago se va fuera. Entendido –

\- Entendido Señor Graf – asiente sonriente a la vieja urraca – Sere una inquilina modelo. Si necesita costuras o remiendos no dude en acercarse por aquí - ofrece

\- No me haga arrepentirme – añade el anciano entredientes antes de girar sobre sus talones y desaparecer dando una zancadas sorprendentemente agiles para alguien de su edad.

Entra con curiosidad y algo de temor a su nuevo hogar. En un amplia estancia sus baules la aguardan, todo esta agradablemente limpio aunque huele a cerrado. Tiene dos pisos. Abajo una amplia cocina, un baño y un despacho. En el piso de arriba dos habitaciones, una con dos catres. Todo es humilde, los muebles son viejos pero no rotos, la pintura de las paredes esta cascarillada en muchos sitios. Pero a Vrea le parece bonita, barata y sobre todo suya.

"_Tengo tiempo, por las joyas deberían darme para más de medio año "_ Un pensamiento alarmista y se abalanza hacia el baúl principal. Saca los vestidos de Eleanor, los suyos propios, zapatos elegantes e incómodos. Y por fin bajo del todo oculto por una casaca de su padre toca la bolsa de terciopelo rojo. Asoma la cabeza y la abre, parece que esta todo: el collar de esmeraldas y los pendientes a juego, regalo de James, la alianza de su madre, unos cuantos anillos sencillos y un grueso brazalete de oro macizo.

Oye la puerta "Estoy aquí "exclama y cierra la bolsa, pone la casaca encima y echa la llave al baúl. Acalorada se quita el sombrero y seca el sudor de la frente, los mechones cortos le resultan agradables al tacto y se pasa la mano por la nuca, un gesto que repite a menudo. Es como acariciar la cabeza a un niño.

\- ¿Que demonios te has hecho en la cabeza? – la ronquera es inconfundible y la paraliza. Se gira atónita y en su umbral esta Charles Vane enorme e intimidante entrando en su casa como si fuese dueño y señor.

Se levanta del suelo como un rayo tropezando con el lio de vestidos arrugados que hay en el suelo y cae literalmente a sus pies, incorporándose sonrojada, se alisa la falda azul carraspeando.

\- Y bien? - pregunta Vane, la mira confundida, parece divertido. Esta limpio, afeitado, el pelo ordenado y semirecogido hacia atrás. Su nariz no percibe ningún hedor insual. Sin la capa de mugre y sangre seca parece menos un monstruo de pesadilla y mas un hombre.

\- Oh! Esto – murmura pasándose de nuevo la mano por la nuca – Lo he vendido.

¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? – exclama – acabo de llegar ahora mismo-

Avanza por la entrada observando todo, se asoma a las habitaciones y curiosea por unos segundos. – Siempre sé lo que pasa en mi isla – contesta socarrón. – ¿a quien se le ocurre vender pelo? – se rie entre dientes.

\- Pense en lo que dijistes "Cuando conozcas el hambre y la miseria acude a mi, duplicare cualquier precio"- lo cita grandilocuente – pero no crei que querrías comprarme el cabello. Te habría salido caro, me han dado diez escudos de oro – presume.

Vane jadea increduló.

\- Estas bromeando. 10 escudos. ¡Por una mata de pelo! –

\- Lo usan para hacer pelucas, el negro es el que mejor se vende – explica – antes de que intentes volver a robarme, ya lo ha hecho el Señor Graf – añade molesta.

El capitán Vane sonríe levemente y se pasea, las pesadas botas resuenan en su suelo a cada paso. Vrea se sorprende del modo en que su presencia llena la habitación.

\- Diez escudos por pelo. Nunca se me habría ocurrido – comenta divertido.

Vrea esta a punto de decirle que ha sido idea de Emily, pero se muerde la lengua. Ya piensa que es una niñita rica e inútil, que piense que al menos es inteligente.

\- Te ofrecería algo de beber, pero llevo aquí menos de media hora y no hay nada aun.- se sienta sobre uno de los baules, abre las manos señalando la estancia – No es nada del otro mundo, pero la encuentro bonita y es mia. Nunca habia tenido nada que fuese ganado por mi – dice ilusionada – Aunque sea con pelo – añade con un risita.

El capitán la mira fijamente, se acerca y se deja caer en el otro baul con las piernas separadas apoya un codo en la rodilla y la barbilla en los nudillos flexionados, esta relajado y los ojos azules parecen sonreírle.

\- Eres una chica curiosa. Bonita y curiosa. Aunque ahora parezcas un chiquillo –

Ella vuelve a pasarse los dedos por los mechones cortos

\- No me importa, si asi dejas de hacerme proposiciones indecentes me lo tomo como una doble victoria. – dice atrevida cogiendo su sombrero de paja del suelo para evitar mirarlo.

\- Puedo ser un hombre paciente Vrea y el pelo crece –

Levanta la vista y vuelve agacharla con mejillas en llamas. Siente una cierta emoción desconocida, terrorífica y excitante " _Es lo que se siente al ser acechada"_ se dice.

\- Nunca habia conocido a nadie que se sonrojase tanto – masculla él – Has debido criarte en un convento.

"_Supongo que te propones a cada mujer que conoces"_ piensa, va a decirlo pero se muerde la lengua no quiere darle mas confianzas de la que ya se ha tomado.

\- ¿A que has venido Capitán? La ultima vez que nos vimos, ademas de ser amenazador y tremendamente inapropiado, me robastes y maltratastes – se queja palpándose el brazo dolorido donde bajo la tela del vestido luce pequeños cardenales por cada unos de sus dedos.

Una pequeña bolsa cae en su regazo.

\- Mi hombre esta vivo y evoluciona bien. Tus honorarios. –

Vrea palpa la bolsita, la abre y echa un ojo dentro. Ha sido generoso. Una lenta sonrisa se extiende por su rostro hasta que le duelen las mejillas. Los ojos chisporrotean.

\- Es la primera vez que alguien me paga por hacer algo – le dice feliz – es un gran sentimiento- suspira - Me alegro que tu hombre esté mejor, no quería tener una muerte entre mis manos. – Piensa unos segundos dándole vueltas a la bolsa en su regazo. - La señorita Guthrie dijo que tienes muchos herido y no parecía muy feliz de cederte a su médico. Podrias traerlos aquí – le sugiere de repente envalentonada.

Se levanta paseándose por la estancia, piensa en todas las posibilidades que la planta de abajo le puede proporcionar, necesita ingresos para subsistir y los remiendos se pagan a precios irrisorios además que cada familia suele remendar lo suyo.

\- No tendrías que pagarme tanto y sin amenazas de muerte ni robos. Traeré una buena mesa, vendas y suministros. Emily dijo que sabia hacer cremas contra las infecciones.-

\- ¿Emily? – pregunta Vane siguiéndola con la mirada.

\- Es una de las criadas de la Señorita Guthrie, ahora es mi amiga, ha aceptado a vivir conmigo, esta mudándose de los barracones de las afueras. Su prometido vive al lado y nos protegerá – añade resolutiva.

\- Bien Vrea – pronuncia su nombre con intención, desafiándola a llamarlo inapropiado, pero Vrea ha superado los limites de la cortesía, sobre dos baules en una casa vacia con un hombre peligroso. – Tal vez te traiga a algún hombre herido, nada demasiado sangriento.-

\- Tambien hago remiendos y arreglos de ropa. Velas de barco incluida –añade.- Puedes comentárselo a otros capitanes por si les interesa. Ya que no me has traido mi anillo de compromiso como prometiste. – le achaca, recordándolo de repente.

De siente osada, corriendo su primera aventura allí en su casa con un Capitan de leyenda que por algún motivo no parece tener ganas de intimidarla o maltratarla. Vrea es consciente que lleva un buen rato oyéndola parlotear como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer.

Vane se lleva la mano hurgando en un pequeño bolsillo delantero de su chaleco y saca su anillo. Al verlo el corazón le da un vuelco, sigue ahí, tan dorado como siempre, el diamante brilla engarzado con pequeños zafiros alrededor.

\- Podria devolvértelo y algún rufian te lo robaría o lo empeñarías. Asi que voy a guardártelo, soy mas seguro que un banco.

\- Eso es lo mismo que robar y sigue siendo incumplir una promesa. – contesta acusadora – No habla muy bien de su honor Capitan Vane – añade altiva.

El se rie entre dientes.

\- Una pequeña damita con sus cortesías. Deberias ponerte uno de esos vestidos caros y seguir ruborizándote – se burla. Vrea hace un mohín antes de suspirar.

\- Si bueno, no se si podre vendérselos a alguien. Tengo un monton de ropa absurda que es inservible aquí, como no se le ocurriese a alguien hacer una fiesta de disfraces- se frena es seco y mira el vestido arrugado que sigue a sus pies junto a la casaca – Acabo de tener una idea – murmura.

Vane se despereza y se levanta con intención de irse.

\- Espera – Exclama Vrea – he tenido una idea. Tienes que comprar el vestido – chilla, levantándose, abriendo el baul sobre el que estaba sentada y sacando ropa de su padre – y estos también – sentencia.- Es un plan pirata, un caballo de Troya – añade.

Charles vuelve sobre sus pasos.

\- Iluminame – dice alzando una ceja escéptico.

\- Escoje un objetivo: gente rica, de clase alta, por mucho dinero y joyas. Ahora pone a la Señorita Bonnie con mi vestido y peinada y maquillada como una dama y a otros pocos, los mas discretos y los vistes con estos – señala el monton de ropa de su padre.

\- Un doble ataque – la corta, mira el monton de ropa pensativo – no es una mala idea –

\- Una GRAN idea – recalca – y esa tuya por solo diez escudos y mi anillo – añade sonriendo como un gato con su leche.

\- Cuantos tienes? –

\- Cuatro vestidos y cinco trajes de hombre. –

\- Cinco escudos y estoy siendo generoso, ibas a usarlos para prender el fuego-

\- No seas tacaño, voy a invertirlos en buenas medicinas para tus hombres – rebate sonriente. - Si los usas bien pueden durante muchos ataques y ha sido mi idea, deberías darme un cinco por ciento de los beneficios. Solo este vestido costó más de cincuenta escudos – argumenta.

\- Eres una sanguijuela. Puedes vestirte con uno, engarzarte el dichoso anillo y venir al ataque bajo mis ordenes. Entonces si te daría un cinco por cierto. – replica – Si no te daré cinco escudos y otros dos si el plan es provechoso y saco buenos beneficios. Sin anillo-

\- Me conformaré con la segunda opción Capitan Vane. – se rinde humildemente. – Es un placer hacer negocios con un caballero tan razonable. Por dos escudos extra peino y preparo a la señorita Anne e instruyo al resto de hombres. –

\- En unos días vendré a por los trapos caros. No confíes en nadie, ni salgas de noche por ahí. Sigues siendo mi premio Vrea – Sin añadir nada más desaparece.

.

.

.

Los quince días restantes de julio habian sido provechosos para Vrea, cada dia se levantaba antes del amanecer junto a Emily, desayunaban algo rápido y salian juntas. Mientras Emily se desviaba hacia el centro a trabajar para Eleanor, Vrea seguía calle abajo hasta llegar al mercado que estaban montando.

Había decidido que era mas fácil robar una bolsa de joyas que lo que comprase con ellas y tras dolor y llanto habia empañado casi todo a un usurero recomendada por Tom al que cada dia le llevo una joya sacando en total cuarenta escudos que repartió y escondió por toda la casa, de lo cuales había gastado ya más de la mitad.

Se había despellejado las manos quitando la pintura vieja y pintándolo todo de nuevo, tuvo que encender incienso por toda la casa y esparcir ramilletes de lavanda para quitar la peste a pintura, pero el resultado era satisfactorio.

La planta baja estaba irreconocible, el despacho que daba al pequeño jardín era ahora una pequeña enfermería con una reluciente camilla, un nuevo mueble lleno de agujas, hilo de tripa, vendas y alcohol para curar las heridas y un estante lleno de tarros que pronto llenaría con hierbas medicinales de su propia cosecha.

Arreglar el jardín le costó casi una semana y quemaduras por el sol. Lo peor fue arreglar el pequeño pozo, Emily pensaba que si estaba cerrado sería porque el agua estaba turbia pero resulto ser que no, de lo contrario todo el esfuerzo habría sido inútil y mas de una vez estuvo a punto de caerse por él al reconstruirlo casi desde cero, le habría resultado imposible sin los consejos y ayuda de Tom que resulto tener manos de artista para cualquier labor que entrañase maña.

El jardín por otro lado estaba tan lleno de malas hierbas que habría sido mas fácil quemarlo todo, acabo sucia, arañada y con picores y sarpullidos, pero había merecido la pena y por fin estaba despejado; La tierra batida y lista para recibir las semillas y esquejes que habia adquirido: aloe vera, te, ajo, salvia, cilantro, tomillo... Pensaba ampliar hasta conseguir la lista completa que le habia dictado Emily que abarcada mas de treinta tipos distintos.

Tenía un par de vestidos nuevos, baratos y sencillos, unas botas se segundo mano gastadas y comodas y su mayor adquisición una capa oscura con una enorme capucha con muchos bolsillos.

La enumeración de sus nuevas compras era larga: lámparas de aceite, utensilios de cocina, carretes de hilo, lanas, agujas de coser y de punto. Mantas a mitad de precio para adelantarse a la llegada del invierno, una bañera vieja pero en buen estado. Espejo, cepillo, esponja, sales de baño y todo tipo de enseres del hogar.

Sin embargo su adquisición mas preciada y la que mas habia dudado en comprar habia sido para ella misma. En recuerdo de sus años felices de escuela y sus largos veranos en su hogar junto a su padre.

Fue por él por quien se habia decidido, no quería que su rostro se perdiese en su memoria como pasó con su madre quien solo era un esbozo vago en su memoria. Recordaba una sonrisa luminosa y una melena oscura como la suya. Pero sus facciones se habían borrado tras el paso de los años y eran ya irrecuperables.

El papel es algo caro, los lienzos, el caballete, las pinturas y los carboncillos. Si bien en la escuela habia destacado por la costura y el bordado, era en el dibujo y el oleo donde radicaba su verdadera afición. Aunque sabia que no tenia talento no se le daba mal y realmente disfrutaba con ello.

Una esquina se su propia habitación se había convertido en su pequeño estudio de arte donde se encerraba los días en que Emily se iba a cenar con Tom que eran la mayoría, aunque para su recocijo los jueves habían establecido cenar los tres juntos en una especie de norma no pactada.

Emily siempre la tenia al tanto de los chismes de la isla, tenia verdadero talento para enterarse de todo y Vrea disfrutaba escuchándola y comentando las noticias que siempre llevaba, aunque no solia conocer de a los protagonistas de los mismos cada vez le gustaba mas oírla parlotear con su característica alegría. En los jueves anteriores habia descubierto que Tom disfrutaba tanto o mas que su prometida de los chismorreos.

La casa de Tom es una copia casi exacta de la suya propia, pero al realizar los trabajos principalmente al aire libre toda era para uso personal, esta razonablemente limpia y olía siempre a romero.

Estaban comiendo la insulsa empanada que con tanto esfuerzo habia preparado para la ocasión pensando en disculparse de nuevo por sus malas dotes culinarias cuando el cotilleo del dia capto su atención.

\- La relación entre el Capitan Vane y la Señorita Guthrie va cada vez a peor, hoy ha vuelto a ir a verla y a salido hecho una furia, pensaba que iba a golpear al pobre Finn al salir. –

\- Desde que dejaron de ser amantes no se soportan, todos saben que Eleanor no le da avisos de los botines potenciales como al resto de tripulaciones, llevan semanas sin zarpar. – Vrea casi escupe el bocado.

\- ¿Amantes? – repite incrédula. Piensa en la estirada Eleanor con su eterno mohín de disgusto y en Vane cuando irrumpió en su despacho antes de llevársela a rastras y hace una mueca – Nunca lo hubiese adivinado- comenta – Si ella no le dice barcos para atacar nunca vendrá a por las ropas que pacte venderle – se lamenta.

\- Tal vez es mejor asi. Ese hombre es volátil y peligroso no dormirías esta noche si te cuento todas las fechorías y maldades que ha cometido, hace bien poco le atizo a la Señorita Guthrie un puñetazo en toda la cara – Comenta Emily.

\- He oído esa historia y Eleanor le golpeó primero. No se conserva la capitanía de una tripulación como la suya dejando que mujeres te golpeen en publico – incide Tom dejando la jarra de cerveza. – No es el peor capitán con el que hacer negocios, yo siempre le hago los arreglos a su barco y paga bien y puntualmente, estoy deseoso de que zarpe para que me dé más trabajo – sonríe.

Vrea alcanza su vaso de cerveza aguada y toma un sorbo, prefiere el vino al amargor agrio de la cerveza pero el vino es caro y no es algo en lo que desee gastar sus fondos.

\- Yo se de un barco, uno grande y poderoso perfecto para el plan que le ofrecí- Se gira a Tom – ¿Tu podrías decírselo? No pienso ir a su campamento de nuevo ni por cien escudos de oro, pero si se lo cuentas y le interesa podría darte algo de lo que me pague.- Tom la mira interesado y rie bonachon.

\- Si zarpa me traerá trabajo a mi también, es pago suficiente, he ido habitualmente a su campamento no me supone problema alguno – Vrea apura la cerveza contenta y se levanta – Entonces tengo que dibujar el mapa y las instrucciones de inmediato. Cuanto antes lo tenga antes tendré mi oro. – rie alegre – disfrutad de un momento a solas mientras os dure la soltería, luego todo serán llantos de bebe – bromea saliendo por la puerta. Despidiéndose con un buenas noches del que la pareja se hace eco.

.

.

.

Es casi mediodía cuando Tom sale rumbo al campamento del Capitan Vane, aunque Vrea le ha llevado el mapa con las instrucciones casi al amanecer conoce los hábitos de los piratas y madrugar no esta en ninguno de ellos.

Le ha entregado un mapa dibujado con una precisión y detalle sorprendentes, la costa de Nueva Orleans, el Atlantico y las Islas Britanicas. Contiene instrucciones precisas a pie de paginas con datos como el nombre del barco, la fecha de partida y regreso, números de pasajeros y tripulación, nombre del Capitan del barco y medidas de seguridad aproximadas.

Su eterna curiosidad le pica al ver una carta doblada en cuatro sobre el mapa, Vrea no dijo nada al respecto, pero si era un secreto debería haberla sellado ¿no? Sabía por Emily que hacia solo unos días habia comprado papel de carta, cortaplumas, cera y sello junto a un número, en opinión de su prometida, aberrante de libros.

Tom lucha contra sus instintos toda la mañana, finalmente a la hora de partir para la playa donde estaba la base de Vane se rinde desplegando el papel crujiente y leyendo con avidez.

"_Capitán Vane. _

_Me dirijo a usted por medio de mi buen amigo Thomas Johnson con un presente. Se lo hubiese llevado yo personalmente pero mi ultima experiencia en su campamento me ha disuadido de ello y Thomas se ha ofrecido amablemente. Espero que lo comprenda._

_En vista que lleva un tiempo sin zarpar en busca de barcos que saquear y practicar el pillaje y dios sabe cuántas cosas más. He llegado a una conclusión, con usted barado en la playa las ropas que prometió comprarme al precio estipulado no le sirven para nada y ademas sus hombres que tan alegremente parecen salir al peligro y resultar heridos no pueden venir a que los remiende con diligencia. Asi que le proporciono un suculento botin en bandeja. Fui pasajera en esa travesia en tres ocasiones todas partieron en el mismo puerto en la misma fecha y regresaron exactamente igual. Que le sea muy útil. _

_Si tiene preguntas o dudas al respecto puede venir a consultármelas: sin amenazas, hurtos ni comportamientos inapropiados. Aprovechemos esto como una alianza ventajosa para ambos que se desarrollara en un ambiente de profesionalidad y respeto por ambas partes. _

_Un saludo _

_Señorita Vrea Murphy_

_Pd: Si está agradecido podría devolverme mi anillo de compromiso. Si no temo que algún día recibas un balazo y se pierda en el mar. _

_Pdd: Cierro el precio por el mapa, el plan, los ropajes y la instrucción de sus hombres en diez escudos._

Camina hasta el campamente bajo el abrasador sol de mediodía pensando en la extraña misiva. Al verlo llegar un par de hombres que comían a la sombra de las palmeras lo saludan: son viejo pirata con el torso desnudo quemado por el sol y otro mas joven de cabeza rapada y multiples aretes en las orejas.

\- Vengo a ver a vuestro capitán – anunció.

\- Esta en su tienda aunque pocos negocios vas hacer hoy Tom, La zorra Guthrie nos tiene vetados – Se queja el mas joven al que reconoció como Joe Jenkins el hombre al que la Srta Murphy remendó hacia unas semanas, tenía muy buen aspecto.

Atraviesa el campamento saludando con la cabeza a varios conocidos reuniendo en torno a pequeños fuegos con cazuelas burbujeando en ellos o pescados atravesaron asándose que le hicieron la boca agua. La cena de ayer habia sido horrible, la Srta Murphy estaba compungida por sus malas dotes en la cocina y aunque su dulce Emily le quito hierro al asunto comiendo con voracidad para contentarla su estomago rugía por algún bocado sabroso.

\- Thomas Johnson – se anuncia, al escuchar un seco ¡Pasa! apartó la gruesa tela y bendijo la sombra fresca del interior.

Alrededor de la amplia mesa habia tensión en el ceño fruncido de Anne Bonnie y Jack Rackham. El capitán tampoco parecía feliz, se paseaba arriba y abajo con furia mal contenida.

\- Vengo en calidad de mensajero. La Señorita Murphy afirma que tiene un barco para ti, Vane – dice sin rodeos dejando los mapas enrollados sobre la mesa y tendiéndole la carta doblada. La agarró de un manotazo y sentó sobre la butaca para leerla.

\- ¿Quién es la Señorita Murphy? – Pregunta Rackham confundido desenrollando el primitivo mapa con curiosidad.

\- Es esa mujer, la que cosio a Joe hace unas semanas – espeta Bonnie – Su padre era un socio importante de Guthrie pero murió, no se porque sabria esa chiquilla de un barco. – murmura entre dientes mirando a su Capitán.

El capitán Vane termina de leer son una sonrisa que inquieta a Tom, una cosa era tener tratos con Vane pero en esa carta había cierta coloquialidad bajo las cortesías que le habia dejado mal sabor de boca.

Vane se levanta para examinar el mapa y leer las instrucciones escritas debajo.

\- ¿Lo ha dibujado ella? – pregunta Rackham mirando a Tom, este asintió en silencio – Impresionante- comenta.

\- Esto no es un barco, es una puta montaña. No podemos abordar un buque de esas dimensiones. – se queja Anne

\- Gracias Thomas, me acercaré a negociar con la Srta. Murphy, confió en tu discreción – Tom se despide con un gesto de cabeza.

El Capitán espera a verlo marchar para responderle a Anne- Por eso no vamos a abordarlo desde fuera, sino desde dentro. –

\- No es un navío mercante, si no una embarcación de lujo, la mitad de la aristocracia europea estará en él. – comenta Jack observando el mapa y la descripción del buque con interés.

\- Nadie espera que lo hagamos ni que alguien quiera enemistarse con los poderosos, imaginad el botín que podemos sacar solo en joyas. Puede funcionar. Aunque tenemos problemas más apremiantes, ¿tienes las perlas? -


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO IV: CAÍDA AL VACIO.**_

Habían pasado dos días y el Capitán Vane no había aparecido por ningún lugar aunque Vrea ya no lo esperaba; era sabido por todos que Eleanor Guthrie lo había hecho caer en desgracia. Apenas se mantuvo en flote cuando perdió todo el dinero de la tripulación en un mal giro del destino y ahora sus hombres lo habían abandonado.

\- Es lo mejor que podía pasar Srta. Murphy – comentó Emily mientras la ayudaba a sacar agua del pozo para regar la tierra batida, los primeros brotes empezaban a asomar y ambas estaban pletóricas – Es un hombre despiadado. Todos hablan de como entregó a la amante de Eleanor a sus hombres para que la violasen, me preocupa que tengas tratos con un hombre así – añadió secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga.

Sabía que Emily tenía razón y esa noche había tenido pesadillas al respecto, tan real que aun se estremecía: En ella, el hombre moribundo al que había cosido se desangraba mientras se quedaba paralizada por el miedo y una mano grande la cogía con fuerza empujándola fuera de la tienda donde un montón de hombres la esperaban gritando como animales, agarrándola entre todos por todas partes, desgarrando la ropa, apretando la carne. Se había despertado con las mejillas mojadas y la garganta dolorida de gritar, con Emily sacudiéndola del sueño.

\- También era nuestro único cliente – "_Y un ladrón que ya habrá malvendido mi anillo"_ se dijo con pesar. – Que calor - farfulló.

\- Debería entrar dentro, se está quemando la frente y las mejillas. – la aconsejó Emily.

\- Iré a sacar los carteles, la pintura ya debería estar seca. – Los habían pintado la noche anterior con grandes letras de colores "_Costuras, bordados y remiendos Murphy"_.

Había otro guardado de "_Médico Murphy"_ a la espera de que encontrase a alguien dispuesto a enseñarle el oficio. El Señor Jones, el médico de Guthrie, literalmente se había reído de ella al sugerírselo. Un hombre desagradable el Señor Jones: gordo, picado de viruela, con voz gangosa y pedante.

El cartel era grande y pesado, pero no quiso llamar a Emily, quien lo hacía todo con presteza como si no costase esfuerzo mientras ella jadeaba, con el rostro quemado y el cuerpo dolorido.

Lo sacó a pulso rechinando los dientes y al elevarlo para sujetarlo a las clavijas que había clavado previamente tuvo que sostenerlo con la rodilla para lograr elevarlo hasta su sitio.

\- Joder – exclamó al retirar la mano, una astilla se había clavado profundamente en la palma y sangraba levemente. – Menuda mierda – murmuro entre dientes.

Era algo que estaba incorporando a esa nueva persona que era Vrea Murphy, una mujer sin reputación, adulta e independiente. Maldecir en voz alta era una estupidez, pero la hacia sentir atrevida y valiente.

Extrajó la astilla con cuidado chupando la pequeña herida y al levantar la cabeza reconoció a la mujer del sombrero, Anne Bonnie, quien junto a otro hombre de pintorescos ropajes arrastraban lo que parecía un cadáver directos hacía ella.

\- Buenos días, Señorita Bonnie, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? – la saludo poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

\- Abre la puta puerta, pesa como un muerto el muy cabrón – le espeto roja y jadeante.

\- Y huele peor que si lo estuviese – se rió su acompañante.

\- Cierra el pico Jack-

Les cedió el paso con la sonrisa tambaleante y al pasar reconoció la cabellera enmarañada.

\- Capitan Vane, ¿ Esta herido? – exclamó indicándoles el camino a la enfermería y la camilla sin estrenar.

\- Está hasta arriba de ron y opio, se ha metido en media docena de peleas esta noche–

\- ¡Madre de dios! – chilló Emily al salir del jardín – no podéis dejarlo aquí – exclamó antes de dirigirse a Vrea – John está fuera y tengo que irme a trabajar no puedo dejarla aquí sola Srta. Murphy – le susurro preocupada.

\- No pasa nada Emily, voy a preparar algo de comer para todos. Vete, la Srta. Guthrie te necesita – la tranquilizó intentando calmarse a sí misma.

\- No debería tener tratos con estas personas, mire lo que le han hecho a esa pobre desgraciada – replicó Emily en voz alta para que la escucharan.

Anne dio un respingo y apretó los labios en una mueca al oírlo pero no dijo nada, Emily salió por su lado con una última mirada, negando con la cabeza.

Vrea entró a por una jarra de agua y unos vasos.

\- Sentaos por favor, iré a preparar algo de comer, detrás tenéis un catre, parecéis cansados – añadió intentando ser lo más hospitalaria posible e ignorar el puñal que Anne acaba de dejar sobre la mesa.

\- Te ocupaste bien de Joe, ¿cuidarás de Charles? – le preguntó apuntándola con la punta del cuchillo amenazadoramente.

Vrea tragó saliva y tenía la respuesta sumisa y tranquilizadora en la punta de la lengua, cuando dio un vistazo a la situación y no le pareció en absoluto justa.

\- Si, me ocupare de tu Capitán beodo y drogado, pero guarda tus armas mientras estés en mi casa, habéis sido vosotros los que venís a pedir ayuda. – replicó con mas valentía de la que sentía.

Anne la miró bajo el ala del sombrero e hizo desaparecer el puñal entre sus amplios ropajes.

Dejó la puerta semi abierta al ir a inspeccionar a su paciente, parecía muerto para el mundo, pero no había sangre fresca, solo enormes manchas oscuras ya secas.

Le abrió la camisa hedionda y se peleó un rato con las correas preparadas para ayudarla a girar un cuerpo pesado hasta que logro elevarlo lo suficiente como para quitársela, el hedor era tan intenso que se mareo, había vomito en la camisa y estaba segura que orin en sus pantalones y esperaba que nada peor.

Arrojando la prenda a un rincón se alejó un par de pasos buscando la cesta donde empezó a preparar pan, fruta y queso para sus invitados cuando los oyó discutir, paró en saco y se acercó con la manzana aun en la mano a la puerta.

\- ¡No vamos a hacer nada! Eres una rata cobarde – oye que le espeta Anne con un golpe que parecer ser el puñal contra la mesa.

\- Joder Anne deja de presionarme, la muy cabrona se lo buscó, si se hubiese estado quieta no estaríamos donde estamos -

\- No puedo dejarlo estar, no voy a quedarme aquí como si no pasara nada –

\- Que se la esté follando la tripulación es por lo único que aun tenemos tripulación –

\- Prefiero no tenerla –

\- Solo espera a que se despierta Charles – la intenta apaciguar el hombre.

Vrea interviene en ese momento dejando la comida sobre la mesa.

\- No está herido, solo duerme profundamente, solian traer a mi tio de un fumadero chino después de días, siempre despertaba al cabo de unas horas, no tardará. – suavizó la situación.

\- No podemos pagarte por esto – espeto Anne haciendo un gesto de desprecio a la cesta de comida.

\- No importa, solo es un poco de pan y queso. – respondió suavemente.

Estaba regresando a la enfermería cuando la voz del hombre la detuvo.

\- Espere Señorita Murphy, hábleme de ese plan tuyo –

\- Por supuesto señor … -

\- Rackham, pero puedes llamarme Jack –

\- ¿ Enserio? ¿ Quieres follartela? – interrumpió Anne golpeándolo en el brazo.

\- No!, joder Anne . –

\- Bueno… - prosiguió Vrea retorciéndose las manos incomoda – he sido pasajera varias ocasiones, la misma ruta de ida y vuelta, de Nueva Orleans a Londres, suelen ir grandes personalidades, el buque es tan grande que lo hace inabordable, pero no seria difícil obtener pasajes falsificados, infiltrarse como aristócratas, robarles, coger uno de las barcazas de rescate y salir. Vuestro barco estaría cerca para recogeros y huir impunes. –

\- Es una gilipollez, no pasaríamos por aristócratas, nos pillarían en un minutos y nos colgarían en otro – replicó Anne.

\- No si os enseño, teneis los trajes adecuados, os aprenderéis los nombres y los contactos, solo falta la actitud y un monton de opio en el agua, en la sopa, en fin, en todas partes. –

\- O podríamos degollarlos a todos – contesto a su vez apuñalando la mesa. –

\- Prefiero el opio querida – musito Jack apartando el puñal.

Vrea se levantó con un suspiro, alisándose la falda.

\- Voy a ocuparme de vuestro capitán, huele como si se hubiese bañado en todos los orines de Londres. Ya que no vais a pagarme intenta no romperme la mesa, es nueva – le indica a Anne, quien chasquea los labios con desprecio guardándose de nuevo el puñal.

Charles Vane parecía menos cadáver que antes, ahora murmuraba incoherencias en susurros febriles. Un sudor frio y escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo y Vrea no pudo evitar sentir compasión, luego se acordaba de la pobre chica que seguía siendo violada y se le pasaba por completo.

Puso agua a calentar en una olla y se preparó para atender a su primer paciente real.

\- Muy bien, todo médico tiene que hacer frente a la desnudez, no es un hombre desnudo, solo un paciente enfermo, borracho y apestoso. – murmuraba para sí misma mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón, el tahalí y las pesadas correas.

Pronto en su mesa habían dos pistolas; una espada; dos puñales largos y uno corto que hallo dentro de la bota; una bolsa vacia de monedas y otra mas pequeña que casi se le había pasado desapercibida se dónde se cayó con un tintineó su anillo de compromiso.

\- Al final sí que vas a pagarme por mis servicios Capitan Vane, aunque sea devolviéndome algo que es mío – canturreó contenta guardándolo dentro de uno de los tarros de la estantería.

Apartó el agua del fuego, que aderezó con menta, limón y azahar, la repartió en varias jofainas con trapos limpios.

Aguantó el aliento cuando desabrochó el primer botón de los pantalones, la tela estaba húmeda y pegada a su piel, con una exclamación de asco desabrochó el resto y mirándolo al rostro febril e inconsciente se armo de valor para bajárselos con mano firme, se resistieron y tuvo que tirar desde la parte del trasero, sacudirlos en los muslos y pantorrillas abriendo mucho los ojos y quedando boquiabierta al ver por primera vez y en directa la entrepierna de un hombre, cuando por fin cedieron, cayó de culo con la tela apestosa en el regazo con lanzo al montón con el resto y gateó deprisa a por una toalla que arrojó de lejos tapándole los genitales.

Se quedó en el suelo estupefacta, con una sonrisilla nerviosa y las mejillas ardiendo del sonrojo. Carraspeando se levantó, observando el enorme cuerpo desnudo de Charles Vane.

No se parecía en nada a los hombres que había conocido, aunque jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo antes, en un último cumpleaños había dado una gran fiesta y perdidos en los jardines, James se había envalentonado sonrojado por el brandy y la había besado apretándola contra sí.

Reflexionó sobre eso mientras el trapo humeante goteaba agua caliente al frotarse contra sus pies desnudos, tobillos y pantorrillas.

James era bien parecido, alto, esbelto, de miembros largos y bien formados, pero en absoluto tan ancho ni musculoso.

Cambió el agua con regularidad y el aire se lleno de aroma perfumado poco a poco, fue concienzuda y con el pasó de los minutos quedó absorta en la piel morena y cada marca descolorida que se cruzaba su piel con la curiosidad de un niño que descubre el mundo por primera vez.

De tanto en tanto, salía de la inconsciencia con ojos febriles y murmuraba cosas inteligibles, aunque escucho el nombre de Eleanor un par de veces y se removía inquieto.

\- Capitán Vane, soy la Señorita Murphy, estas en mi casa, el Señor Rackham y la Señorita Bonnie te han traído aquí – le susurraba suavemente.

Tras el agua, lo frotó con saña con jabón, el pelo largo y enredado fue todo un reto, enjabonó las mejillas barbudas, detrás de las orejas, la frente polvorienta y las manos despojadas de los numerosos anillos que yacían con el resto de sus pertenencias.

Tuvo moratones enormes y purpuras aquí y allá, algún arañazo que no sangra y los nudillos hinchados y raspados, pero nada grave.

Volvió a poner agua al fuego y vació las jofainas de liquido turbió y ennegrecido, lo enjuagó tarareando con agua caliente que parecía calmar sus escalofríos, antes de secarlo con toallas limpias y mullidas.

Desenredo su pelo con cuidado y tiento, ayudándose de aceites que guardaba para el suyo propio que hasta que no creciese no iba a usar mas. Tardo cerca de dos horas, cuando acabo la habitación entera era un desastre, ella estaba sudorosa y empapada, con la espalda dolorida y las manos tiernas y enrojecidas. Cuando lo alzó levemente con las poleas para limpias y secar la camilla se paró un segundo a admirar lo vulnerable que parecía.

Tardó una eternidad en limpiar y recoger toda la habitación.

Se asomó a la sala principal, Anne dormía en el catre en posición fetal con el largo cabello cayendo hasta el suelo, Jack sentado en la silla alzó la cabeza al oírla.

\- Va a necesitar otra ropa para cuando despierte – le informó

\- iré a por ello, quiero echar un vistazo al campamento a ver…como van las cosas. – Se levanto y echó un vistazo a la enfermería antes de ponerse el sombrero – Te lo agradezco señorita Murphy –miró titubeante a Anne.

\- Déjala dormir, pero llévate sus armas o las esconderé, no me fió de su humor cuando despierte. – dijo Vrea.

Con una sonrisa, se acerco para quitarle suavemente el cinto con las armas que descansaban contra su espalda.

\- Pórtate bien Anne, ya vengo – lo oyó susurrar contra su pelo rojo antes de depositar su pequeño beso.

Con dos piratas inconscientes, corrió presurosa a refrescarse y cambiarse en el piso de arriba antes de bajar con un puñado de mantas y "La eliada". Tapó con miedo a Anne pues no se fiaba que despertase y a Charles quien estaba frio y tiritaba.

Se sentó envuelta en la manta en el suelo con un cojín a la espalda y abrió su libro favorito cuyas aventuras ya no la impresionaban tanto, dado las que se estaban apoderando de su vida.

.

.

Cuando Charles emerge de la inconsciencia lo hace lentamente, con la mente aun nublada y dolorida por la resaca y en un lugar que no reconoce.

Esta desnudo bajo mantas limpias y mullidas, se incorpora en silencio buscando averiguar donde diablo esta y otea la pequeña habitación bien ordenada, llena de estantes con botes de barro marcados con nombres de especias y medicinas, a su izquierda una mesa con ropa limpia y sus bártulos, frunce el ceño desconcertado y se pasa una mano por la cara.

Está limpio, se sorprende, observando su propia mano. Los últimos recuerdos que tiene son dispersos fumando opio, bebiendo ron, golpeando a un hombre y luego a otro, estar tirando con la cara hundida en el barro.

Es por la tarde deduce por la luz que va atenuándose y entrecerrando los ojos ve en la habitación principal tras una mesa, tumbados sobre un catre y entrelazados a Jack y Anne durmiendo.

De pronto todo le empieza a resultar familiar de una forma vaga, se incorpora en silencio y se gira cuando encuentra en un rincón envuelto en una manta, absorta con un libro en las rodillas a Vrea Murphy.

Está enroscando distraída los cortos mechones de su cabeza con en un dedo, mientras la otra mano sujeta el libro y los labios se mueve levemente leyendo en silencio, en un punto sonríe y pasa la pagina sin despegar los ojos ni un instante.

Estira los brazos entumecidos y la camilla cruje, Vrea alza la vista, lo ve y pega un bote sobresaltada.

\- Joder! – exclama apretando las rodilla contra sí.

\- Esas no son palabras para una dama de alta cuna – le dice Charles, la voz es rasposa como roca frotando hierro.

\- Ahora puedo maldecir, nunca me lo permitieron, se siente bien – responde ella sin moverse – Tienes agua y fruta en la bandeja, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –

\- Bien – se bebe el vaso en grandes tragos y lo vuelve a llenar mientras masca un puñado de bayas silvestres – sorprendentemente bien. – arquea la espalda y mira por debajo de la manta arqueando una ceja y la vuelve a mirar sospechoso - ¿Quién me ha lavado? –

Vrea vuelve a mirar su libro, pero una sombra rojiza invade sus mejillas – ¿Quién crees? – replica.

Charles se examina mas a fondo, pasa los dedos por los mechones del pelo, están sueltos, los olisquea, huele a aceites y a azahar.- ¿Me has peinado?

\- Estabas mugriento, olías como cien pocilgas – replica ella sin desviar la mirada del libro – Ha sido lo más inapropiado que he hecho en toda mi vida. La próxima vez más te vale que te hayan disparado en el pecho o te dejare en la puerta. – alza el libro mientras habla cubriéndose todo el rostro, avergonzada.

Charles se ríe de ella entre dientes, antes de levantarse de un salto camino a su ropa, tirando las mantas sobre la camilla.

\- Que estás haciendo? – chilla Vrea levantándose de un salto y poniendo su propia manta de muro entre ellos cubriendo su desnudez.

\- Voy a vestirme – replica él, pero se sujeta a la camilla al sentir el mundo dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Vrea lo envuelve en su propia manta y lo hace acostarse otra vez.

\- Lo haces adrede, no tienes vergüenza – se queja, girándose a acercarle sus ropas – vístete ahí y quédate tumbado, aun no estás recuperado, te traeré algo más contundente de comer. – añade girándose a las estanterías y rebuscando en ellas.

\- Nunca nadie me había limpiado así, ahora huelo como una mujer. –farfulla pateando bajo las mantas para ponerse los pantalones.

\- Dirás que hueles bien – replica ella levantándose para llenar la tetera y ponerla al fuego, le acerca una hogaza de pan, queso y cerdo curado.

Charles acepta la comida con una media sonrisa burlona aún bailándole en los labios, mastica y traga sin apartar la vista de ella. Vrea carraspea ligeramente sacando tarros de los armarios y guardándolos sin sentido, es evidente su incomodidad y a él no le puede resultar mas entretenida.

\- ¿Que estabas leyendo? Parece que te gusta mucho– le pregunta.

\- La Ilíada de Homero, es una de mis favoritas, ¿la conoces? – él niega con la cabeza – trata de como los griegos ganaron la guerra a la ciudad de Troya –

\- Troya,¿ cómo tu caballo? ¿Y cual es la historia? –

Vrea vuelve a recostarse en su rincón

\- Pues verás Troya era una ciudad inexpugnable por la mayor muralla jamás construida y aunque el ejército griego era cien veces superior, en cada ataque chocaban contra sus muros y perdían. Cuando los ánimos de los griegos estaban hundido y la victoria parecía imposible a Ulises, uno de los generales se le ocurrió un plan que le gusto a su Rey. Unos días mas tarde retirando a su ejercito y dicen rendirse, regalando a los troyanos un caballo enorme de madera como tributo a los dioses. Los troyanos eufóricos celebraron la victoria, entran con el caballo a la ciudad y festejan toda la noche. Pero los griegos no se habían rendido, sus barcos solo se habían escondido, pues dentro del caballo de madera estaban escondidos veinte de sus mejores hombres y cuando los troyanos dormían borrachos salieron y abrieron las puertas de la ciudad, su ejército entro y ganaron la guerra. –

\- Vaya forma más estúpida de perder una guerra – comenta Charles masticando queso – entiendo porque lo dijiste ese día es como lo que vamos a hacer en tu plan. –

La expresión de Vrea se endurece, aparta la vista al suelo y se cruza de brazos. El silencio se prolonga.

\- No puedo ayudarte más con eso. – lo mira por ojos duros – Se que tienes a una chica esclavizada a una cama satisfaciendo a los restos de tu tripulación –

\- No está esclavizada – replica dejando el pan sobre la cesta antes de gruñir. - Y es una puta-.

\- Dicen que está atada con grilletes – respondió ella antes de levantar las manos – Esta bien, son tus asuntos, es tu tripulación.- Calló antes de seguir señalándolo con el dedo – Pero sabes que, mi padre no era el mejor de los hombres, pero tenía sus reglas. En mi casa nunca hubo esclavos y el jamás hizo tratos con comerciantes esclavistas, decía que perdió grandes negocios, mucho dinero, pero que prefería dormir tranquilo a sentirse cómplice de ayudar a enriquecerlos. Estas son mis reglas, no hago tratos con quien ata a una mujer a una cama y se le cede a sus hombres como carnaza. –

Quedaron en un tenso silencio unos segundos antes de que Vrea volviese a hablar.

\- O, podrías soltarla y traerla aquí. Y yo te darías los contactos para sacar los pasajes para nuestro propio caballo de Troya y robarías un montón de joyas. –

\- Entonces perdería a mis hombres, Eleanor me ha jodido bien jodido – suspiro, pasándose la mano por el rostro.

\- Dales otra cosa que quieran – replicó ella.

\- He perdido todo mi dinero por culpa de esa zorra, que puedo darles mejor que su coño. – espetó molesto.

\- Puedes confiar en que te tengan un mínimo de lealtad y crean en ti y en tus planes. Esa chica no va a durar para siempre, si la tratan como dicen que la tratan, no tardará en colapsar y te quedaras sin nada igualmente, la señorita Guthrie no te va a dar más barcos para abordar, todo el mundo lo sabe. – intento convencerle.

Charles volvía a estar mareado y notaba los miembros lejanos como si no fuesen suyos, acalló un par de escalofríos y se puso la manta sobre los hombros envolviéndose en ella intentando entrar en calor.

\- Tienes fiebre otra vez – murmuró Vrea levantándose y posando los nudillos sobre su frente.

\- Estoy bien – farfullo él.

\- De eso nada, el té ya debe estar reposado, una tisana con jengibre, ayudará a bajarte la temperatura–

\- JACK, ANNE – bramó Charles de repente sobresaltándola, los susodichos se despertaron e incorporaron de golpe, avanzando un par de pasos en su dirección frotándose los ojos y con profundos ceños fruncidos – Ir al campamente y traed a la zorra aquí, se quedará con la Señorita Murphy –

Jack abrió los ojos despertándose de golpe y alzó el índice intentando decir algo que Anne interrumpió al agarrarlo por el brazo y arrastrarlo hacia la puerta sin pronunciar palabra.

Vrea giró hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

\- No estés tan contenta – gruño Charles – odio estar enfermo. –

\- Esta enfermedad te la has provocado tu solito, no me das ninguna pena – canturreó Vrea.

Se dejo hacer cuando ella insistió en llevarlo al catre que habían dejado vacio y se bebió el té que le entrego, estaba bueno y lo envolvió en un sopor dulce y cálido que lo arrastró a la inconsciencia.

Y sus sueños estuvieron plagados de pesadillas y terrores nocturnos al sudar los últimos restos de opio de su organismo.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

.

\- No entiendo porque estas tan contenta – se quejó Emily sin dejar de pelar patatas – Estamos dando refugio a todos los bribones caídos en desgracia de la isla – siguió su charla ajustando el capazo donde caían las peladuras entre las piernas.

\- El capitán Vane se recuperará, solo necesita un golpe de suerte. Estaba pensando en las clases de protocolo que le voy a tener que impartir a Anne – confesó con una risilla.

\- Eres incorregible, y esa pobre muchacha, solo puedo imaginar el estado en que la traerán. Malditos piratas – siseó molesta a lo que Vrea respondió con una mueca exasperada.

Se levantó correteando y antes de ir a la cocina se acerco al Capitán que llevaba cerca de una hora dormitando a pierna suelta, rozo la frente con los dedos, la fiebre hacía rato que se había roto.

\- No me gusta que te preocupes así por él – escuchó que la reñía Emily volcando el capazo en la basura y empezando a cortar las patatas con presteza.

\- No me preocupo, es mi primer paciente real, solo estoy siendo profesional. – replicó.

\- Ya – fue la seca contestación de Emily.

Vrea creyó ingenua que había dejado estar el tema, pero su amiga no tardo más de un segundo en hundir el ceño entre las cejas y abrir la boca apuntándola con la punta del cuchillo lista para emitir algo, que seguro que sería una riña cuando irrumpieron.

"_Justo a tiempo"_

Tom abrió el paso, quitándose el sombrero y adelantándose a depositarlo solo la mesa e inclinándose a besar a su prometida en la cabeza.

\- Has tenido un día movidito, ¿estáis bien? – Pregunto echando un vistazo a la figura durmiente de Vane.

Emily se encogió levemente de hombros y Vrea no le contestó, en su lugar, que avanzo presta hacia Jack y Anne quienes sujetaban por ambos brazos a una figura encorvada y cojeante.

\- Debes de ser Max – saludó – dejadla sobre la camilla y sentaos, Emily está preparando cena para todos. –

Jack se sentó a los pies de Charles quien se removió entre las mantas inquieto, Anne en cambió la siguió a la enfermería.

\- Tendrás que limpiarla allí abajo si no quieres que quede embarazada – le espetó tendiéndole un armatoste y un bote lleno de grasa, dándole las instrucciones precisas.

Vrea lo cogió depositándolo en la mesa, preparando todo lo necesario. Oyó a Anne arrastrar una de las sillas y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Le levantó las faldas con cuidado, sin dejar de notar los moratones purpuras que decoraban sus muslos casi en carne viva.

\- Avísame si te hago daño – le indicó a la mujer que yacía de espalda mirando al techo con la mirada perdida.

Lleno el aparato de agua caliente, lo embadurno en vaselina con generosidad como le dijo Anne y lo acerco a la entrepierna hinchada y enrojecida. Presiono levemente y empezó a meterlo con lentitud, inundando su cavidad de agua.

La paciente se quejó levemente e hizo un par de muecas, hedía a sudor y algo dulzón y agrio como a fruta podrida.

\- Lo siento mucho. – dijo en voz baja.

\- Dicen que lo has convencido para que me soltase – le dijo Max con la voz aspera y rota.

\- No creo que pueda convencerlo de nada en absoluto. Tampoco estaba contento con la situación. – lo excusó sin saber bien porque, bajándole las faldas cuando el agua dejo de salir.

Le tendió el artefacto a Anne que negó con la cabeza sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos de su enorme chaquetón.

\- Quédatelo y también la grasa- señaló a Max - Ella correrá la voz de que limpias coños. Y cultiva murta, es abortiva, las putas te la compraran como churros. –

Vrea asintió con gratitud a la pirata. Intentó detener la lluvia de pensamientos exaltados sobre el prometedor mercado que acababa de abrirse ante sus ojos: encargarse de las necesidades de prostitutas y embarazos no deseados era un oficio mal visto y degradante, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo; las putas eran menos violentas y peligrosas que los piratas.

Emily abrió la puerta.

\- Hay un baño caliente esperándola arriba Señorita Max, le he dejado uno de mis vestidos, es sencillo pero está limpio – Cerró sin esperar respuesta.

Vrea observó los cortes en la mano y antebrazos, los cardenales alrededor del cuello y en las muñecas y quien sabe que mas.

\- Te ayudare, quiero echar un vistazo a esos cortes. Luego cenaremos algo caliente, puedes alojarte aquí de momento. –

\- ¿Tienes ron? – preguntó Anne.

\- No me gusta mucho el alcohol y no recibo muchas visitas, así que no. –

\- Deberías, al menos para limpiar las heridas. Iré a buscar un poco, la situación merece un trago o dos. – gruñó.

Cruzaron la sala lentamente, Max mirando al suelo y Vrea a Charles que estaba despierto charlando con Jack y cortó la conversación para mirarla con rostro pétreo, Vrea le giró el rostro altiva tras fulminarlo con la mirada, ayudando a Max a subir las escaleras.

Apretó la mandíbula y se esforzó por no demostrar el horror ante para trozo de piel que descubría cuando la ropa de Max caía al suelo capa tras capa, toda una exhibición de brutalidad: los pechos eran un amasijo hinchado y purpura.

Vrea tragó saliva y desvió la mirada sobrecogida. Había cosido las tripas abiertas de un hombre pero el rastro de dedos marcados en su trasero, las marcas de mordiscos y las heridas en su muslos, le provocaron sentimientos de rabia y empatía. Era injusto, cruel y malvado.

\- ¿Porque haces esto? Dicen que eres de alta cuna, que te ibas a casar con el hijo de Lord Taylor y ahora estas bañando putas – le susurró Max ya metida en el agua hasta la barbilla mientras Vrea le trataba los cortes de la cara.

\- En realidad eres la primera prostituta que conozco. – respondió ella cuando Anne entró y le tendió una botella seguida de Emily que trajo una bandeja pesada.

\- Esta para las heridas y esta para nosotras – añadió abriendo una botella con licor ambarino y bebiendo un trago largo – Tu hombre tiene buen gusto para el licor – bromeó con Emily quien repartía cuencos y los rellenaba con sopa caliente.

Max siseó cuando el trago empapado en alcohol se poso en el labio, en la mejilla y en la mandíbula, Emily le lavo el cabello y lo ungió en aceites peinándolo con un mimo que a Vrea le recordó a sí misma hacía solo unas horas ocupándose del Capitán Vane.

\- Vamos querida la sopa se te enfriará, le he dejado su ración a esos bribones de abajo, el mejor pedazo lo he guardado para las mujeres – añadió con picardía destapando un enorme trozo de pastel de chocolate. – Algo dulce para los momentos amargos –

Max cogió la botella de ron dando un largo trago con una sonrisa triste antes de tendérsela a Vrea quien la agarró con timidez bebiendo un pequeño trago que ardió en la garganta y le calentó el estómago.

La ayudaron a salir envuelta en toalla, Emily le secó el cuerpo con delicadeza y Anne el cabello.

\- Te recuperaras querida, lo he visto muchas veces, mucho peor, en las colonias de esclavos donde nací, "folladas hasta la muerte" decía nuestro amo cuando las regalaba a sus amigotes. Las que sobrevivían, bueno, el tiempo lo cura todo – comentó Emily untando una pomada con fuerte olor a especias en las heridas.

Max no contestó, bebió un largo trago hasta que el ron resbaló por su barbilla hasta sus pechos llenos de cardenales y mordiscos.

Anne apartó su cuenco vacio de sopa y dio tres tragos antes de limpiar con la manga y recostarse hacia atrás, el sombrero le cubrió el rostro.

\- Tenía trece años cuando me case con un mal tipo, un borracho que solía compartirme con sus amigos aun mas desgraciados, una y otra vez. Un día mientras me golpeaba delante de todos, un desconocido le rajo el cuello y me saco de allí. Era Jack, me acogió, me enseño cosas y nunca volví a mirar atrás. – confesó con una mueca que se transformó en una media sonrisa triste.

Le tendió la botella de nuevo a Vrea quien apartó la sopa para beber de ella.

\- ¿Con que triste historia nos vas a deleitar Señorita Murphy? – le preguntó Max levantando la nariz de la sopa.

\- No tengo historias así- confesó ella, dando otro sorbo al ron, se empezaba a sentir ligera y con las mejillas ardientes.

Anne se quito el sombrero tirándolo tras ella, a la luz de las velas, las ojos eran casi translucidos y la larga cabellera de un rojo incandescente, su boca se torció con desdén.

\- Y aquí estas, escuchando historias trágicas entre los despojos de la sociedad. Somos la pirata, la esclava y la puta. – Las fue señalando con un pequeño puñal sacado de la nada – Y la virgen, criada en la abundancia entre la realeza, tenemos que ser muy divertidas para ti – escupió con despreció.

Vrea parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a levantar la botella y beber trago y tendido.

\- Mi compañera en la escuela Marie Anne, era tan hermosa que a veces daba miedo contemplarla, tenía fuego en las venas, ganas de vivir, de vivir de verdad. La tenían vigilada noche y día, el Duque de Somerset había puesto los ojos en ella y no quería que nadie mirase a su futura esposa. – Alzó el rostro y miró a Anne desafiante – Tú eras su heroína, no paraba nombrarte, de preguntar por ti, siempre decía que eras la mujer más fuerte y valiente del mundo. Coleccionaba recortes de todas tus fechorías, los guardaba debajo de una tabla suelta para que no se los quemasen. Ahora está casada con un viejo asqueroso, marchitándose en una prisión de oro.

Vrea se rió sin humor antes de seguir.

\- Es la mujer del tercer hombre más poderoso del Imperio Británico y daría su mano derecha por estar donde estoy yo hoy. –

Anne se inclinó gateando hacia ella y sisea.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Darías tu mano derecha por estar donde esta ella? –

\- No. – respondió muy seria – Elijo estar donde estoy –

Anne le sostuvo la mirada un instante antes de arrebatarle la botella y exclamar.

\- Y dice eso, sólo después de verle la polla muerta a Charles –

\- Oye! Quizás ha sido fruto de mi pobre coño maltratado – añadió Max con una risilla.

Vrea se frotó la frente algo avergonzada y pilló por el rabillo del ojo a Emily reírse tapándose la boca con la mano tímida, la marca de esclavitud brillante y los ojos negros chispeantes.

\- Chica trae aquí la maldita tarta, nos la merecemos – exclamó Max.

Comen borrachas partiendo el pastel con los dedos y chupándolos con fruición, nunca le ha sabido mejor un dulce a Vrea.

Cuando bajaron a trompicones las escaleras dejando a Max dormida y limpia en su cama, Emily la tiene que sujetar del brazo para que no se caiga de bruces, está mareada, somnolienta y eufórica a la vez.

Charles, Jack y Tom sentados alrededor de la mesa con un par de mapas extendidos y una botella casi vacía las observan bajar mirándose entre ellos divertidos. Emily es la más serena de la tres, aunque los ojos brillantes y un leve bamboleo la delatan.

Vrea se dejó caer sobre el catre.

\- ¿Por qué tiene la cara llena de pastel Señorita Murphy? – se burló de ella Thomas

\- Pregúntale mejor porque va como una cuba – replicó Jack con Anne encima de su regazo lamiéndole el cuello.

\- Podéis dormir en mi cama esta noche – les sugirió Emily a Jack y Anne,- Vrea se acostará con Max y el capitán Vane puede descansar aquí –

Vrea se dedicó a quitarse el pastel del rostro con los dedos y chupando rescatando restos de dulzor, sentía las extremidades cálidas y lejanas, y una somnolencia pesada que la hizo recostarse contra la almohada mientras escuchaba a Emily dictar las instrucciones y quejarse a lo lejos.

\- Pero querido, me gustaría acostarla en la cama antes de irnos. –

\- Cariño, va a estar bien, vamos a casa – los observo besarse levemente y a él pasarle el brazo por debajo de la espalda.

\- Disfruta de tu marido Emily, no te preocupes – alcanzo a decirle con la lengua inusualmente hinchada y manoteando al aire.

.

.

.

Lo habían puesto al día de toda la noche anterior: la muerte del antiguo dueño del burdel por su mano había resultado ser provechosa, al parecer estaba arruinado pero era el flamante nuevo dueño del burdel de la Isla.

Los restos de su tripulación seguían fieles a él, tal vez por lealtad, por el descuento de las chicas en el burdel o por ambas cosas. Era asombroso cómo todo parecía a ver girado como si el viento soplase a su favor y Charles no estaba acostumbrando a golpes fortuitos del destino, todo lo contrario.

Habían bajado sin la ex amante de Eleanor e intoxicadas. Vrea se había desplomado sobre el catre entre risitas con los cortos cabellos revueltos y las mejillas arreboladas. Antes de que Tom y su prometida cruzasen el umbral de la puerta estaba inconsciente.

Antes de que Jack y Anne subieron a follarse como conejos, ella se acercó a Vrea que dormía acurrucada en el catre, pero Charles la paró.

\- Déjala – ordenó. Ella compartió una mirada con Jack quien con un pequeño gesto de cabeza le indicó que obedeciese.

Charles se levantó silenciosamente y se tumbo a su lado en el pequeño catre, la movió con cuidado y ella se removió con un maullido hasta descansar sobre su pecho con las piernas enredadas entre las suyas y la mano en su vientre.

Enredó los dedos en sus mechones cortos negros como el carbón, acaricio suavemente las mejillas y la fina línea de su clavícula al descubierto por el vestido antes de cubrirla con la manta hasta el cuello.

Sentía el lejano eco de su respiración en el cuello y el calor que desprendía.

Le gustaba su ternura, la forma optimista en que veía el mundo era algo que le gustaría conservar, aunque sabía que no duraría en un lugar como este.

Se preguntó si cambiaría, como lo hizo Eleanor quien nunca tuvo esa visión tan utópica de las cosas, esa fe en las personas , el desprecio de su padre le enseño la lección desde joven. Pero Nassau la endureció, alimentando su ambición a costa de sacrificar a los que la rodeaban una y otra vez. Perdiendo su suavidad en cada decisión.

Evocó como había entrado Eleanor en su tienda como una sombra, para desnudarse y entregarse a él sólo para hundirlo al minuto siguiente, condenándolo sin una oportunidad para justificarse.

Eleanor con sus rizos dorados, sus ojos de cielo y su corazón endurecido. Su amor había comenzado como un bálsamo para convertirse con el tiempo en una herida supurante que nunca llegaba a curar.

Cerró los ojos pensando en esa misma mañana cuando entre el sopor del opio, la había visto, no la Eleanor de ahora sino la suya, la de años atrás cuando le sonreía con afecto genuino, sin segundas intenciones ni conspiraciones ocultas y a través de sus alucinaciones recordó una sensación cálida en el cuerpo que lo acariciaba y le hablaba con ternura. Tratando de aferrarse a ese recuerdo se durmió.

.

.

Se movió al despertarse, empezaba a amanecer, Vrea pegó un brinco pegándose contra la pared sobresaltada mirándolo a él con ojos abiertos como platos antes de inspeccionar bajo las mantas y pegarle acto seguido dos manotazos en el pecho.

\- No me lo puedo creer – exclamó con la voz ronca por el sueño antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza – joder– gimió con un puchero.

\- Buenos días para ti también – le respondió divertido, ella lo ignoró pateando las mantas fuera de sí misma, estirando la tela de su escote para mirar debajo y luego a él con ojos sospechosos.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho? – espetó con el ceño fruncido. – Siento que me estoy muriendo -

Charles la empujó suavemente dándole la vuelta y abrazándola por la cintura hundiendo la cabeza la curva de su cuello.

\- Nada, es la resaca, cállate, es temprano – ordenó.

Se quedo quieta un largo instante antes de empezar a retorcerse intentando liberarse. Charles supo el momento en que sintió su erección contra su trasero por que se puso rígida como una tabla de madera y duplicó los esfuerzos para soltarse, se lo permitió y se dio la vuelta roja como una remolacha y jadeante, pegándose a la pared intentando poner distancia entre ambos en el diminuto catre.

\- Déjame adivinar, es inapropiado – se burló de ella.

\- Lo es – gruñó indignada palmoteándole el brazo – Tu eres inapropiado, no puedes hacer lo que te plazca –

Charles sonrió divertido, la agarro de la barbilla y la besó escuetamente apretándola contra sí mismo un instante antes de soltarla y replicarle fanfarrón.

\- Claro que sí, soy el Capitán Vane, puedo hacer exactamente lo que quiera. –

Ella trepó sobre él hasta caer al suelo, donde gateo hacia atrás boquiabierta llevándose la mano a los labios.

\- Considéralo un pago por recuperar tu anillo – añadió sentándose en el catre y poniéndose las botas - Tengo que empezar a tomar el control, dime el contacto para obtener los pasajes – le ordenó.

Ella parpadeó diciéndoselo atontada aún.

Se levantó del suelo por fin, arreglándose las ropas arrugadas, con mejillas enrojecidas intentando recuperar la compostura,

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca te habían besado? – Preguntó.

\- Sí que me habían besado. – le replicó estirando el cuello muy digna.

\- ¿También habían pegado la polla dura contra tu trasero? – añadió burlón subiendo las escaleras. Lo oyó llamar a Jack y Anne antes de volver a bajar.

Vrea lo observó avergonzada por sus palabras, los pasos sonaban pesados contra los peldaños, los ojos azules brillaban divertidos, se acercó directamente a ella inclinándose muy cerca, haciendola retroceder.

\- Relájate no te toque ni un pelo anoche, el día que lo haga no lo olvidarás – susurró íntimamente.

Anne bajo las escaleras rápidamente seguida de Jack.

\- Dile a Max cuando despierte que la esperamos en el burdel, ahora somos sus nuevos dueños – le dijo a modo de saludo, antes de dirigirse a Charles – ¿Te has portado bien? –

\- He sido todo un caballero – replicó el burlón. – Andando tenemos putas que dirigir.


End file.
